


Produce 101 Group Chats

by VivaldiChase



Series: Produce 101 Compilation [3]
Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, aka me trying to be funny, also gay rises a lot, dw i know my limits with the young ones, hi i love yuehua, im getting lazy at updating tags i hate myself, im starting to regret this what was i high on, sexual jokes may come in at some point, what is this even
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-11-10 09:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivaldiChase/pseuds/VivaldiChase
Summary: floptin: do u think mnet will easily recover if the building burns downfloptin: need it for sciencesunshine™: They'd take time I think! Why? (゜▽゜;)leadernim: justin what r u planningfloptin: an experiment for science?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> YALL I DIED WITH SANGGYUNS FANCAM I WANT TO CRY HES SO BEAUTIFUL AND PERFECT AND NICE AND CUTE WHY IS HE UNDERRATED I WANT TO KILL THE PD
> 
> anyways enjoy this messed up thing that i did because i didnt know how to finish the chapter for my nct fic and i love yuehua so much u dont understand

**_justin added euiwoong, hyeongseop, seunghyuk and zhengting to a chat_ **

_justin changed his nickname into ethereal_

hyeongseop: glad to know u love urself

_ethereal changed euiwoong's nickname in leadernim_   
_ethereal changed hyeongseop's nickname into seoppie_   
_ethereal changed seunghyuk's nickname into fake zelo_

leadernim: I KNEW I WASNT THE ONLY ONE WHO THOUGHT HE LOOKED LIKE ZELO

zhengting: Who is Zelo? (◎▼◎)?

fake zelo: From BAP  
fake zelo: His full name is Choi Junhong  
fake zelo: A lot of comments say we look alike

_ethereal changed zhengting's nickname into sunshine™_

_ethereal changed the chat name into BITCHES THAT FLOPPED_

sunshine™: Justin your language ＼(;´□｀)/

seoppie: yeah justin ur fucking language

leadernim: hyung why

ethereal: sorry ge  
ethereal: wELCOME FLOPMATES

seoppie: dont lump me in with u floptin

_leadernim changed ethereal's nickname to floptin_

seoppie: thanks woong  
seoppie: i knew ud support me  
seoppie: n i didnt flop during the 1st two eliminations wyd loser lmaaaaooo

fake zelo: Excuse me

seoppie: not u seunghyuk i love u and i support u with all my heart  
seoppie: i would never call someone i love a flop

floptin: ew favoritism  
floptin: go fuck yourself

seoppie: no thanks i have p.woojin

sunshine™: Σ(゜゜)

leadernim: what

fake zelo: what

seoppie: what

floptin: and so it begins  
floption: anyways should we add more people

sunshine™: That would be nice! More friends! (*ﾉ▽ﾉ)

**_floptin added insoochu, eunking, [internal screaming noises] and talent u slept on to BITCHES THAT FLOPPED_ **

seoppie: but no one else ever agreed wed add more people

floptin: lisTEN IF ZHENG-GE SAYS ITS NICE  
floptin: THEN ITS NICE

leadernim: but do they actually fuck with feelings or fuck without

insoochu: that's a nice welcome message

leadernim: oh hi hyung  
leadernim: but what do you think

fake zelo: We'll never know   
fake zelo: Until Hyeongseop comes clean

eunking: when is he ever clean  
eunking: hes like dirtier than all of yall combined  
eunking: or maybe on the same level as justin

seoppie: LMAO HEAR THAT FLOPTIN  
seoppie: YOU DIRTY

floptin: at least i dont fuck a hyung without knowledge

seoppie: bITCH I KNOW MY BASICS  
seoppie: AND WERE THE SAME AGE  
seoppie: AND WE NEVER WENT FAR FROM CUDDLING  
seoppie: oh wait shit

the talent u slept on: E X P O S E D

floptin: woongie-hyung i did that answer ur question

leadernim: thanks justin

floptin: i got ur back  
floptin: anyways who did i end up adding  
floptin: i remember adding eunki-hyung, insoo-hyung and kenta-hyung  
floptin: but  
floptin: who r u talent that we slept on

talent that u slept on: Take a guess on which center and leader mnet decided to sleep on

seoppie: taehyun-hyung??????

leadernim: yongguk-hyung?  
leadernim: wait no he hasnt been a leader right

fake zelo: I didn't stay long enough to know and the show doesn't highlight anything that's not drama  
fake zelo: Basically I can't make a guess :(

seoppie: why does that sound sad

floptin: are u taedong-hyung  
floptin: wait no he hasnt been a leader he got dethroned in ikyk team

talent that u slept on: We were team mates btw

sunshine™: Oh! Oh! Hwanwoongie!! (/^▽^)/

the talent that u slept on: Bingo

sunshine™: He kept saying people slept on him during the evaluations!  
sunshine™: Though I don't remember people sleeping ontop of him during the practices sorry Woongie (;△;)

 

**unholy trio + holy jaechan**

eunking: gUYS

insoochu: are u going to squeal over jungjung

eunking: THATS RIGHT BITCH  
eunking: HILY SHIT HES SO CUTE???? DID U SEE ALL JHOSE KAOMOJIS  
eunking: IM FOSJWKRPOJQ

jaejae: whats going on

[internal screaming noises]: yuehua trainees added us to a chat and eunki's being him

eunking: YOU DOMT UNDERSRAND  
eunking: ITS SO CUTE  
eunking: ITS LITRRALLY THE CUTEST THING????

[internal screaming noises]: its cute but its jungjung literally everything is cute about him

jaejae: thats true except when he raises his shirt

[internal screaming noises]: u got a point jackie chan  
[internal screaming noises]: why dont u just gay it over together

jaejae: hes got a point

eunking: ITS NOT THAT EASY  
eunking: HE ISN T GAY FOR ME  
eunking: INSOO AND U WWRE A GAY COUPEL FROM THW START DON T FOMPARE IT TO M E

insoochu: how do you know hes not gay for you when you havent tried

eunking: have u seen a single hint of gay on him

jaejae: um

insoochu: oh

[internal screaming noises]: have u not seen all of yuehua fanboy over ygk+  
[internal screaming noises]: u were right behind them during the first evaluations what the fuck eunki

eunking: excuse me i arrived after ygk+  
eunking: wait whAT  
eunking: WHAT

insoochu: there it is


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i decided to add time tables for the chat idk why but it seems better lol
> 
> follow @yh_next at instagram and weibo pls love my yuehua children

**BITCHES THAT FLOPPED**

11:20am

floptin: BITCHES AND ZHENG-GE

sunshine™: (。･ω･)ﾉﾞ

seoppie: ew favoritism

floptin: ew an embarrassment  
floptin: anyways  
floptin: wanna see something cool

byunhyun: it isnt you rapping right  
byunhyun: because ill leave if it is

floptin: who invited u here hyunmin-hyung  
floptin: anyways

_floptin sent a video_

byunhyun: OH MY GOD  
byunhyun: WHY IS HE DOING THAT

golaf: WHERE DID U FIND THIS JEWEL  
golaf: THIS IS SO CUTE JUSTIN ILY

floptin: WHERE DID GEONHEE-HYUNG COME FROM

talent that u slept on: It took me an hour to figure out that was geonhee and hes my labelmate how did you even

insoochu: I CHOKED

eunking: on kenta's dick?

insoochu: gO AWAY EUNKI

[internal screaming noises]: you think id let him hold a phone when he does?

talent u slept on: I thought insoo-hyung was the top?

insoochu: WE ARE NOT HAVING THIS CONVERSATION WITH MINORS

[internal screaming noises]: he tops when he rides  
[internal screaming noises]: aside from that hes under me sweetie

insoochu: KENT A STO P

seoppie: kenta-hyung goes hard

floptin: for insoo-hyung u right for once

insoochu: SHU T 

leadernim: WE HAVE AN ANGEL HERE KEEP IT PG

fake zelo: You're like 5 years younger than that ""angel""

leadernim: THAT DOESNT MATTER HE DOESNT KNOW SEXUAL TERMS IN KOREAN YET

_leadernim deleted 6 messages_

sunshine™: ( ﾟ▽ﾟ)? Why did Woongie delete the messages?  
sunshine™: What happened? (゜▽゜;)  
sunshine™: IS THAT DONGHANNIE

floptin: thats right ge

seoppie: it looks stupid but donghan-hyung looks cool  
seoppie: he makes everything look cool

talent that u slept on: Look I found Big Woojin's videos  
_talent that u slept on sent a link_

floptin: THIS IS FUCKING QUALITY RIGHT HERE  
floptin: YOU DID WELL

 

**private chat between seoppie and bigwoo**

12:46pm

seoppie: um woojin  
seoppie: you're probably busy practicing and all but uh  
seoppie: justin got hold of your video where you were singing against a wall  
seoppie: just a heads up  
seoppie: i pray for you

 

**BITCHES THAT FLOPPED**

1:27pm

sunshine™: I can't find the shoes ╥﹏╥

floptin: whered u last put it ge  
floptin: YALL FROM FLOPHUA FIND HIS SHOES HES ABOUT TO CRY YALL COD E RE D

seoppie: cAN U STOP CALLING US FLOPS

floptin: BUT AM I WRONG

seoppie: SHUT UP AND FIND HIS SHOES

[internal screaming noises]: he has 48163682717 pairs of shoes why are you all panicking  
[internal screaming noises]: are they all actually finding it

insoochu: it's probably a matching outfit???

byunhyun: maybe its an important pair  
byunhyun: like from his mom or something

[internal screaming noises]: oh good point  
[internal screaming noises]: who do you think finds it first

talent that u slept on: Id say Seunghyuk or Justin

eunking: i hve faitj in hyoeqqgse

byunhyun: what

insoochu: i have faith in hyeongseop**

eunking: gjank ypl

insoochu: thank you**

byunhyun: what language was that

insoochu: eunki's shookt language  
insoochu: he has a drunk and high language too dont worry i can translate them all

talent that u slept on: Um?

[internal screaming noises]: no worries hes fine  
[internal screaming noises]: just a little,, off

leadernim: how many languages does eunki-hyung have

insoochu: depends on how many levels of emotions he'll have soon  
insoochu: right now he has 6  
insoochu: oh right did you find the shoes?

leadernim: we didnt  
leadernim: we just.. made adjustments  
leadernim: listen go with the flow and pretend we found it ok

byunhyun: this is shady?

[internal screaming noises]: everything is shady when it comes to yuehua

leadernim: we havent found it yet but we're sending the managers to look around the dorm and another one to find an exact replica

talent that u slept on: ????  
talent that u slept on: How many managers do you have??

leadernim: we have over 100+ trainees take a guess  
leadernim: but ok pretend THAT WE FOUND IT AND ITS IN THE LAUNDRY

[leadernim deleted 10 messages]

leadernim: yep! we found it insoo-hyung no worries

insoochu: thats great euiwoong  
insoochu: (im asking for an explaination later)

fake zelo: Wow would you look at that who would have known the shoes were accidentally placed in the laundry

sunshine™: I can't believe I placed it above the laundry machine and forgot about it (;;;╯︵╰;;;;;)

floptin: thats ok ge  
floptin: we can always find it later  
floptin: i mean dry  
floptin: wow autocorrect had one job haha

 

**private chat between insoochu and leadernim**

insoochu: i cant believe you managed to manipulate him

leadernim: HYUNG LISTEN I MEAN TELL NO ONE  
leadernim: NOT EVEN THE MAN ABOVE YOU

insoochu: god?

leadernim: no kenta-hyung

insoochu: let thaT DIE PLEASE

leadernim: but really tell no one because this is jungjung-hyung's secret and i dont want to be killed by the yuehua demon ft seunghyuk-hyung and hyeongseop-hyung

insoochu: sure thing  
insoochu: i got you  
insoochu: so s p i l l

 

**private chat between seoppie and bigwoo**

9:23pm

bigwoo: wait oh god  
bigwoo: _that_ video?  
bigwoo: oh god why me  
bigwoo: how many people saw it..

seoppie: ,,um theres 5 of us from yuehua + insoo-hyung's trio + gunhee-hyung and hwanwoong-hyung  
seoppie: oh uh hyunmin-hyung too,,

bigwoo: oh  
bigwoo: fuck

seoppie: i mean the whole population of the pd101 fandom couldve seen it already,,  
seoppie: but!!  
seoppie: look on the bright side u make me smile :D

bigwoo: if that made you smile then its fine :))

seoppie: so how was practice?

bigwoo: well  
bigwoo: it went fine but i dont think i did that well compare to the hyungs and daehwi

seoppie: im sure u did great!!  
seoppie: u always do great and in the future u'll do even greater!!  
seoppie: ur really talented and skilled dont look down on urself

bigwoo: thanks seop ❤  
bigwoo: how was your day?

seoppie: we made this gc with the ones i mentioned earlier!!  
seoppie: it was crazy but fun!!  
seoppie: but dont tell justin i said it was fun he made the chat,,  
seoppie: and it was wild?? geonhee-hyung has a meme stash that could battle with justin's  
seoppie: ALSO ALSO kenta-hyung and insoo-hyung are a thing???  
seoppie: anyways  
seoppie: we also went shopping today with the other yuehua trainees  
seoppie: but before that we had a problem with jungjung-hyung's shoes like  
seoppie: oh remember those shoes the d-class got from the dancing thing?  
seoppie: he misplaced it and went sad so we had to make an excuse about it,,  
seoppie: woojinnie?  
seoppie: good night woojinnie sleep well ❤❤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SCARED NOISES BECAUSE ELIMINATIONS
> 
> on another note what was the gayest moment of pd101 for u
> 
> links to the videos mentioned in the chapter:(i cant hyperlink im sorry)
> 
> -donghan mopping the floor with his legs while he jams to bigbang's fxxk  
> »»»https://twitter.com/visualdonghyun/status/866005538634641409
> 
> -park woojin's dark past pt 1 out of probably a million  
> »»»https://twitter.com/WORLDERPE/status/869808416126119936


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who cried the shit out of herself because euwioong, trinidong and yehyun got eliminated
> 
> but really wtf mnet can u go die in a ditch yongGUK WAS SUPPOSE TO BE SAFE I HATE U smh mnet can die
> 
> TO YUEHUAS SOLO FIGHTER HYEONGSEOP MAKE US PROUD MY RABBIT

**BITCHES THAT FLOPPED**

_1:27am_

seoppie: do u ever just look at the mirror and say  
seoppie: wow i look like shit

 

_1:48am_

seoppie: do u think the earth is round  
seoppie: i just watched a video about flat earth  
seoppie: im not sure what to feel

 

_2:20am_

seoppie: what if memes werent invented  
seoppie: would the world be meme-ngless  
seoppie: im so funny  
seoppie: self five

 

_4:11am_

seoppie: so i just watched zootopia  
seoppie: before u come attacking me stfu i was busy i couldnt watch it before  
seoppie: JUDY IS SO CUTE OMG  
seoppie: AND BITCHY AND SMART  
seoppie: and if u thought snakes were bad the goddamn lamb was behind all of the bullshit  
seoppie: i knew she was shady as fuck  
seoppie: i aspire to be that level of shadines

 

_6:45am_

eunking: i relate to the mirror thing  
eunking: but boy r u ok

seoppie: no not really

eunking: what happened

seoppie: i couldnt sleep  
seoppie: well cant sleep  
seoppie: somethings bugging me but idk what it is

eunking: cant help u with that dont know what u do on a daily basis  
eunking: sorry buddy  
eunking: but what did u do earlier before u became restless

seoppie: i dont rlly know what makes me feel restless  
seoppie: am confused

eunking: try listening to calming music or clear ur head

seoppie: yeah yeah will do  
seoppie: thank u hyung  
seoppie: good morning and good night

eunking: morning and night seop

 

_10:28am_

talent that u slept on: Why were you two awake before 9am on a Sunday

eunking: im the car with my uni friends  
eunking: my ass hurts for sitting too long  
eunking: they want to go somewhere  
eunking: im dying in the car as i type

talent that u slept on: Oh  
talent that u slept on: Good job keep on dying

eunking: bitch

talent that u slept on: :))

 

_2:37pm_

floptin: how do you all wake up before 1pm on a rest day

golaf: we have lives justin  
golaf: what do u have

floptin: more than enough money to buy ur life

golaf: i

leadernim: justin:1, gunhee-hyung: 0

floptin: todays a good day

 

_5:12pm_

_insoochu changed [internal screaming noises]'s nickname into snake_

_insoochu changed eunking's nickname into another snake_

byunhyun: wait what

fake zelo: What's the tea [insert eye emojis here]

floptin: where did u even learn the meaning of tea

fake zelo: I have my ways  
fake zelo: So what's the snake thing

snake: insoo i swear that was an accident  
snake: we didnt mean to meet up w/o telling u  
snake: besides eunki was with his schoolmates  
snake: babe :(

another snake: I DIDNT MEAN IT  
another snake: I WAS JOKING  
another snake: DONT TAKE IT SERIOUSLY  
another snake: WE JUST MET BY CHANCE I SWEAR  
another snake: INSOO SUNSHINE PIKACHU JAGUAR TALK TO ME

fake zelo: Jaguar???

byunhyun: insoo-hyung's old stage name  
byunhyun: when he debuted in 2015 u know a6p

 

**private chat between sunshine™ and insoochu**

sunshine™: Soo are you okay? ( ´△｀)

insoochu: im okay  
insoochu: really i just wanted to play with the two lol  
insoochu: i just wanted revenge from the thing before

sunshine™: Oh! That's a good thing!  
sunshine™: What thing though?

insoochu: o shit right u werent there  
insoochu: just a thing between us three where the two ganged up on me  
insoochu: this is just a simple way of getting revenge  
insoochu: i cant stay mad at the two for long if were face to face lol

sunshine™: I understand  
sunshine™: I'm like that to all the kids  
sunshine™: Virtual patヽ（´ー｀）┌

insoochu: thanks  
insoochu: do u wanna grab food im hungry and lonely and i cant ask anyone else

sunshine™: Sure thing! ( ･ω･)ﾉ

 

**BITCHES THAT FLOPPED**

_5:32pm_

seoppie: is it ok if i add someone

floptin: depends whos that

golaf: someone obviously better than ur flop ass

floptin: is flop the only insult u have u vacuum cleaner

leadernim: justin:2, gunhee-hyung: 0  
leadernim: justins on a roll

seoppie: is it ok tho

floptin: yea sure go ahead

_seoppie added bigwoo, magumagu, nations boyfriend and alpaca to BITCHES THAT FLOPPED_

floptin: u said someone not the whole bnm quadruple

seoppie: let me be floppy fishy

talent that u slept on: I'm pretty sure the bnm trainees are far from flops  
talent that u slept on: That calls for chat name change

_talent that u slept on changed the chat name into mnet slanderers_

byunhyun: how long did you wait for the chance to do that

talent that u slept on: Since they added me

floptin: the bnm trainees are quiet tho???

seoppie: o they have practice  
seoppie: since its sunday its just until 6pm

floptin: im not even going to ask how u know  
floptin: the answers pretty obv so  
floptin: wait i want to do something

_floptin changed nation's boyfriend's nickname into kim dingdong_

alpaca: oh my  
alpaca: whats this

magumagu: no one says oh my anymore in this generation

alapaca: oh goodness

magumagu: no one says that too

alapaca: oh dear?

magumagu: im not going to say anything go do your thing hyung

seoppie: hello!!

magumagu: HYUNG HIIIIIII

seoppie: HOW ARE YOU MY FAVORITE DONGSAENG

leadernim: i thought i was ur favorite dongsaeng :(

seoppie: who

floptin: did u just  
floptin: smh this bitch

leadernim: ahnwoong is cancelled

magumagu: IM DOING GREAT  
magumagu: HOW ARE YOU MY FAVORITE HYUNG

leadernim: screenshot and will be sent to jihoon

magumagu: who

byunhyun: omg

golaf: oooooooooo

seoppie: IM F

floptin: -flop

seoppie: INE  
seoppie: go away

floptin: this is my turf  
floptin: my creation u go away

kim dingdong: why am i named kim dingdong

floptin: u dont know that meme going around abt u

magumagu: i dont know that too??

alpaca: what meme

floptin: "i love all bnm trainees! im youngmin, lee daehwi, park woojin and *reads smudged handwriting* kim dingdong"

kim dingdong: well

floptin: there's a rbw version  
floptin: "i love all rbw trainees! son dongmyeong, lee gunhee, yeo hwanwoong, lee gunmin and *reads smudged handwriting* chew weewoo

golaf: chEW WEEWOO  
golaf: HWANWOONG QUIXK CHANGE HIS NAME INTO CHEW WEEWOO IN UR CONTACTS  
golaf: TELL EVERYONE BUT JAEWOO ABT THIS  
golaf: *****WEEWOO  
golaf: CONFUSE THE SHIT OUT OF WEEWOO OK

snake: gunhee what is ur goal

golaf: nothing really  
golaf: just  
golaf: weewoo ;)

magumagu: WEEWOOWEEWOOWEE

kim dingdong: WIHEOM WIHEOM HAE

seoppie: AH NUNBUSYEO 

golaf: NAE MAM NUNBUSYEO

another snake: UR MY SUPER SUPER HEROOOOOOOOO

snake: AH NUNBUSYEO 

magumagu: NAE MAM NUNBUSYEO

talent that u slept on: YOURE MY  
talent that u slept on: SUPER SUPER HEEEEEEROOOOOO

byunhyun: i dont understand whats going on

fake zelo: It's alright  
fake zelo: You don't have to understand anything  
fake zelo: Just.. let them be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow but really i was supposed to update yesterday but i couldnt even look at the words produce101 without being sad for euiwoong and hyeongseop
> 
> ahnwoong had so many moments in the latest ep i hate mnet
> 
> ANYWAYS HAPPY PRODUCE101 SELCA DAY MY FELLOW MNET ANTIS


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to yuehuas pride and solo runner and fighter ahn hyeongseop bby lets debut ;A;

**mnet slanderers**

 

_8:27pm_

 

_leadernim sent a photo_

 

snake: is that insoo..

snake: and jungjung?

 

another snake: JAGUAR WHY DID YOU BETRAY ME

another snake: WHOS THE REAL SNAKE BETWEEN US THREE

 

seoppie: omg is that a flower cafe

 

insoochu: yeah thats a flower cafe seop

 

magumagu: WAIT I WANT TO GO THERE TOO

magumagu: SEOPPIE-HYUNG LETS GO THERE

magumagu: ILL BRING SAMMY WITH ME YOU BRING WOOJIN-HYUNG

 

insoochu: where did u even get that woong

 

leadernim: sangbin-hyung saw you both and took the photo

 

insoochu: thats actually a nicely taken photo

 

snake: is that why u werent answering my calls

 

insoochu: tell sangbin its a great photo!

 

snake: a n s w e r m e

snake: i n s o o

 

insoochu: there seems to be a glitch in the chat

insoochu: theres a white empty chat box that appears

 

floptin: damn i need lessons from this hyung

 

snake: b o y i f y o u d o n t

 

insoochu: it's still there right hyunmin?

 

byunhyun: um

 

snake: fINE ILL BUY THAT THING YOU WANTED

snake: TALK T O M E

 

insoochu: oh hello kenta! :D

 

magumagu: wow

 

leadernim: and insoo-hyung wins this round

 

golaf: GUYS

golaf: GAUYAS HUY A HGUYS

 

seoppie: what does the 2nd sentence mean

 

talent that u slept on: "guys guys hey guys"

 

alpaca: yes gunhee

 

golaf: WE SHOULD HAVE

golaf: A 101 REUNION

golaf: AND DISS MNET WHILE WE'RE AT IT

golaf: AND AND WE CAN HAVE A SMALL PARTY AND DANCE TO THE SONGS WE DANCED BEFORE CAN WE

 

sunshine™: That's a great idea! That would be fun!

sunshine™: I haven't seen Gwanghyunnie since then. I miss him a lot (Ｔ^Ｔ)

 

floptin: who sponsors

 

kim dingdong: obviously you

 

alpaca: you

 

seoppie: u

 

golaf: duh u

 

talent that u slept on: is that an actual question

 

byunhyun: justin you know what to do!

 

insoochu: well justin that would be u

 

magumagu: justin do your thing!

 

snake: so justin the menu

 

floptin: i hate every single one of u

floptin: except maybe zheng-ge

 

sunshine™: I'll help!

 

fake zelo: Me too

 

floptin: except zheng-ge and seunghyuk-hyung u both r loved

 

fake zelo: Lol

fake zelo: I'm kidding you're on your own

 

floptin: yOU ARE HATED

 

sunshine™: But where? (_ _)

 

leadernim: do u prefer indoor or outdoor

 

floptin: SINCE YALL ARE LETTING A 02LINER PLAN AND TAKE HOLD OF THIS

floptin: I SAY WE HOLD A POLL WITH ALL 101 PEOPLE AND THEN DECIDED

floptin: nO EXCUSES

 

leadernim: where do we post

leadernim: who posts

 

snake: eunki or insoo since they literally follow nearly everyone

 

another snake: i got this

 

alpaca: do the kids need a ride?

 

kim dingdong: you drive?

 

alpaca: donghyun honey we've been together for the longest time and you don't notice that i drive

alpaca: oh my why is that

 

magumagu: hyung how many times do i have to tell you no one says oh my anymore omg

 

 

 

 

 

**Twitter**

 

**Eunki**  @eun_doitz

         so for the ot101 reunion do u guys want outdoor or indoor

 

outdoor | 47

indoor | 38

 

 **[insert cat emoji]** @callmeyongguk

          @eun_doitz sihyun and i dont mind either way so cancel out two votes on that

 

 **P.Jihoon** @perfecthoon

          @theonlybae VOTE FOR OUTDOOR QUICK

 

 **kyulkyungs fan intl** @theonlybae

          @perfecthoon do i really have to

 

 **P.Jihoon** @perfecthoon

          @theonlybae HURRY COME ON JUSTINS THE SPONSOR WE CAN HAVE A POOL

 

 **Visual Center** @minghooeeees

          @perfecthoon @theonlybae bitCH

 

 

 

 

 

**private chat between seoppie and bigwoo**

 

seoppie: woojinnie where are you :(

seoppie: daehwi says he hasnt seen you today at practice

seoppie: are you okay???

seoppie: im worried :(

seoppie: message me once youre on okay??

seoppie: ...

seoppie: i know i dont say it a lot

seoppie: but i love you okay!!

seoppie: dont be scared to tell me whats happening!

seoppie: take care woojinnie ❤

 

 

 

 

**mnet slanderers**

 

_talent that u slept on changed his nickname into slothwoong_

 

_slothwoong changed another snake's nickname into failure_

 

failure: whAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS

 

slothwoong: You breathed

 

failure: I HATE YOU

 

slothwoong: You love me

 

golaf: um

golaf: ehem

 

slothwoong: :D

 

golaf: :(

 

slothwoong: ?

 

golaf: :((

 

slothwoong: !!

slothwoong: <3

 

golaf: :)

golaf: <3

 

slothwoong: <33

 

golaf: <3333

 

fake zelo: Why do I feel like I just watched something so intimate

fake zelo: That felt so touching what

 

alpaca: that seemed so emotional what's wrong with me

 

insoochu: the purest

 

sunshine™: That was so cute ಥ_ಥ

 

magumagu: that was the softest moment in this gc so far

 

floptin: no words that was beautiful

 

byunhyun: should i even ask

 

kim dingdong: im with you on this dont worry

 

leadernim: me too

 

 

 

 

 

**Twitter**

 

 **Eunki** @eun_doitz

         outdoor it is! pack your swimming clothes!

 

 **Visual Center** @minghooeeees

          make sure all of you are actually coming or IM GOING TO SCREAM

 

 **Sanggyun** @8eomatom

          @minghooeeees is the real mvp thank you for everything

 

 **Visual Center** @minghooeeees

          @8eomatom thanks hyung at least someone appreciates me

          unlike @perfecthoon smh the disrespeckt

 

 **P.Jihoon** @perfecthoon

         @minghooeeees i respect you perfectly :(

 

 **Visual Center** @minghooeeees

         @perfecthoon um who called me an ugly maknae a few weeks ago

 

 **P.Jihoon** @perfecthoon

          @minghooeeees  i was stating facts

 

 **Visual Center** @minghooeeees

          @perfecthoon oooh so we're stating facts now?

          @theonlybae hey hyung remember that one time u were looking+

            @theonlybae +for the album receipt but you lost it guess who threw away+

            @theonlybae +in the trash because he said it wasnt needed and useless thats right jihoonhyung

 

 **P.Jihoon** @perfecthoon

         @minghooeeees @theonlybae THATS NOT TRUE

 

 **Visual Center** @minghooeeees

          @perfecthoon @theonlybae jonghyun-hyung was with me that time right @wartotlehyun

 

 **kyulkyung fans intl** @theonlybae

         @minghooeeees @perfecthoon jihoon :)

 

 **P.Jihoon** @perfecthoon

         @minghooeeee @theonlybae FUXK

 

 **Woong** @euipom

         justin: ∞, everyone else: 0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whos ur pd101 otp
> 
> everyone remember to eat well and sleep well ok ily all


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me sitting down and worrying abt hyeongseop made me do this chapter
> 
> warning emotional distress from euiwoong and justin just because
> 
> a guide thank u for reminding me to make one!!
> 
> sunshine™ - zhengting/jungjung  
> floptin - justin  
> seoppie - hyeongseop  
> leadernim - euiwoong  
> fake zelo - seunghyuk  
> snake - kenta  
> insoochu - insoo  
> failure - eunki  
> byunhyun - hyunmin  
> sloothwoong - hwanwoong  
> golaf - gunhee  
> magumagu - daehwi  
> alpaca - youngmin  
> bigwoo - woojin  
> kim dingdong - donghyun  
> jaejae - jaechan

**private chat between bigwoo and seoppie**

_2:31pm_

bigwoo: sorry for worrying you!  
bigwoo: i just got my phone fixed  
bigwoo: aw thats so sweet of you seop  
bigwoo: maybe i should disappear more hahaha  
bigwoo: daehwi told me you stayed up waiting for me reply  
bigwoo: so youre probably still asleep  
bigwoo: thanks a lot seop  
bigwoo: i love you too ❤

 

  
**mnet slanderers**

_3:44pm_

floptin: WOONGIE-HYUNG STOP THE DOLPHIN SHRIEKING IN UR SHARED ROOM  
floptin: ZHENG-GE AND MY CARD CITY FELL BC OF HIM  
floptin: IM

alpaca: youre building card cities?

sunshine™: Our card city ╥﹏╥  
sunshine™: 3 hours of hard work..

seoppie: omg im so sorry hyung

_fake zelo sent a video_

fake zelo: It was all fine  
fake zelo: Until the fire nation attacked

failure: omg seunghyuk

golaf: JUSTINS FACE WHEN IT FELL I CAN TBREATHE

floptin: GOOD  
floptin: STOP BREATHING AND DIE

sloothwoong: the broken hearted face of jungjung-hyung

magumagu: thats the saddest yet funniest video ive seen today

seoppie: HYUNG IM REALLY SORRY  
seoppie: justin im not sorry for u  
seoppie: ur ass deserves that

 

  
**private chat between floptin and leadernim**

floptin: was the shriek for woojin-hyung

leadernim: you got it  
leadernim: they finally said the 3 words

floptin: let's break up?

leadernim: NO OH MY GOD JUSTIN  
leadernim: WHY WOULD YOU EVEN  
leadernim: i love you you idiot

floptin: i love u too hyung

leadernim: i  
leadernim: i mean thats the 3 words they said to each other

floptin: o  
floptin: i meant the ily tho  
floptin: ur the best hyung aside from zheng-ge

leadernim: oh thanks

 

  
**private chat between leadernim and magumagu**

leadernim: i got hyung zoned  
leadernim: i

magumagu: wait what  
magumagu: do you wanna meet up :(

leadernim: please

 

  
**mnet slanderers**

_5:33pm_

sunshine™: I'm so lonely (´･_･`)

byunhyun: whats up hyung

sunshine™: Seop is holed up in his room with Justin, Woongie is missing and Seunghyuk's at his sister's ㅠㅠ  
sunshine™: I feel so alone :(

 

  
**unholy trio + holy jaechan**

snake: EUNKI

failure: NO SHUT UP

insoochu: FUCKING ASK HIM OUT

jaejae: ?

snake: jaechan honey ill fill u in later

jaejae: ok hyung :D

failure: WHAT IF I GET REJECTED  
failure: MOM DAD IM SCARED

insoochu: since when was i your dad

failure: ur not   
failure: ur my mom

snake: LISTEN HO NG EUNKI  
snake: THIS IS UR CHANCE  
snake: GO GET UR FUCKING MAN  
snake: COME ON BEFORE HYUNMIN TAKES HIM OUR INSTEAD

jaejae: hyunmin likes jungjung-hyung?

insoochu: no  
insoochu: hyungmin's just an angel like him

failure: IF THIS BACKFIRES IM GOING TO FUCKING  
failure: JUMP OUT OF THE GODDAMN WINDOW

snake: THAT WONT HAPPEN I GOT YOU  
snake: INSOO PLAN A GO

insoochu: GOTCHU

jaejae: ?

 

  
**mnet slanderers:**

_5:51pm_

sunshine™: Really? (゜▽゜;)

byunhyun: yeah  
byunhyun: then taehyun-hyung started to do this weird dance  
byunhyun: 10 out of 10 team 2 was a wild ride  
byunhyun: too bad they didnt see the good side

sunshine™: That's true they made Woojin and Taehyun-hyung look like mean people (T＿T)

snake: hey hyunmin

byunhyun: yea hyung

snake: insoo said hes been waiting for u outside ur apartment  
snake: u both were supposed to play in an arcade or smth

byunhyun: wasnt that for tomorrow

insoochu: HYUNMIN IM DYING ITS SO WARM PLS COME OUT NOW

byunhyun: DID I HEAR THE DAY WRONG OH SHIT  
byunhyun: IM GOING DOWN HYUNG SORRY  
byunhyun: bye jungjung-hyung! see u later!

sunshine™: Have fun today Hyunmin! ( ･ω･)ﾉ

snake: well i have to go back to practice now  
snake: stay well jungjung

sunshine™: You too Kenta! （*´▽｀*）  
sunshine™: *Ah, what to dooo?

failure: wheres everyone

sunshine: Eunki! Hello!  
sunshine: They're busy ㅠㅠ

failure: really?  
failure: i was going to ask them to go with me to the new cake shop  
failure: r u busy hyung?

sunshine™: Me? Nope!

failure: do u wanna go with me instead

sunshine™: Sure thing!  
susnhine™: What time today?

failure: um 30mins from now?

sunshine™: Okay! Let's meet by the COEX Mall?

failure: thats cool

sunshine™: See you Eunki! ❤

 

  
**unholy trio + holy jaechan**

_failure sent a screenshot_

failure: DYING  
failure: CRYINF  
failure: BLESSED  
failure: IM ON THE FUXKING FLLOOR

jaejae: omg  
jaejae: OMG FINALLY  
jaejae: HYUNG IM SO HAPPY FOR YOU  
jaejae: side note u fooled hyunmin so easily omg

snake: see what did i say

failure: thanks dad

jaejae: if kenta-hyung is the dad, insoo-hyung is the mom and ur the child  
jaejae: what am i

failure: the baby child

snake: the youngest

insoochu: GOOD JOB EUNKI

_jaejae changed the chat name into family chat_

failure: omg ur the cutest  
failure: second to jungjung-hyung

snake: GET READY ALREADY  
snake: CHOOSE A GOOD OUTFIT

failure: tHANK U FOR UR NEVER ENDING SUPPORT

insoochu: GO GET EM

 

  
**mnet slanderers**

_7:28pm_

slothwoong: lowkey thought jungjung-hyung would reject

golaf: u always think eunki will fail in any way possible

slothwoong: tru

 

  
**mnet slanderers**

_9:25pm_

floptin: the king has returned

byunhyun: where were you

floptin: at the garbage site called emotions

byunhyun: damn thats bad

floptin: i know  
floptin: jesus christ its so weird

snake: thats normal kid  
snake: can i add jaechan my son is being left out

floptin: go ahead

_snake added jaejae into mnet slanderers_

jaejae: hello!!!

byunhyun: jaechan!!

jaejae: hyunminnie!!

slothwoong: the next softest couple is coming

snake: no hes too young  
snake: my son is too young for this

floptin: emotions attack anyone of any age

insoochu: are you actually ok

seoppie: hes going through..  
seoppie: something let him be

kim dingdong: kids!!

insoochu: im older than you

kim dingdong: shush  
kim dingdong: what snacks do you want for the reunion?  
kim dingdong: well pastries actually

alpaca: you'll bake?

kim dingdong: yep! :D

floptin: bake me a cake that says loser on it

kim dingdong: for yourself?

floptin: no im going to give it to someone

magumagu: HYUNGS WE'RE OUTSIDE THE DORM PLS UNLOCK DOOR

alpaca: im on my way

bigwoo: i heard a screech from my room is everything okay???

magumagu: YOUNGMIN-HYUNG WEAR A SHIRT NEXT TIME OMG  
magumagu: I DONT NEED TO SEE UR HOLY BODY

floptin: i almost choked at holy body

alpaca: let me live i just exited the shower

magumagu: ANYWAYS DONGHYUN-HYUNG PLS DO UR JOB NEXT TIME

kim dingdong: what job?

magumagu: KEEPING THE DORM RATED G AND SOFT

jaejae: this seems fun! :D

byunhyun: :)

seoppie: ur in for a wild ride kid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SCREECHING honestly im really worried about hyeongseop he falls behind a lot of one pick polls im really scared
> 
> make sure you all eat and sleep well and stay healthy!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im fully upset with hyeongseop being at rank 16 but thats ok at least yuehua announced that theyre preparing for debut 
> 
> im angered with jonghyun as someone whos been active in the korean fanbase a lot of people were rooting for him and nvoting for him it doesnt make swnse to me that hes at #14 but well mnet is mnet and mnet is also a bitch
> 
> samuel though!! hes going to debut soon as a solo i hope u woild all support him thank u
> 
> rbw stans!! theyre having a vlive (minues jaewoo,, he left rbw due to contract expiration and he didnt sign again,,) at 9pm kst
> 
> yuehua stans!! theyre having a vlive at 7pm kst
> 
> a guide:
> 
> sunshine™ - zhengting/jungjung  
> a fool, happy fool - justin  
> seoppie - hyeongseop  
> leadernim, hyungzoned, woongie-hyung - euiwoong  
> fake zelo - seunghyuk  
> snake - kenta  
> insoochu - insoo  
> failure - eunki  
> byunhyun - hyunmin  
> sloothwoong - hwanwoong  
> golaf - gunhee  
> magumagu - daehwi  
> alpaca - youngmin  
> bigwoo - woojin  
> kim dingdong - donghyun  
> jaejae - jaechan

**private chat between sunshine™ and seoppie**

 

sunshine™: Is everything okay between the two? ( ´△｀)

 

seoppie: who??

 

sunshine™: Maknae duo

 

seoppie: ???

seoppie: i dont see anything different??

 

sunshine™: But they're so distant..

 

seoppie: oh that

seoppie: woongs having his finals soon

seoppie: so justins trying to not disturb his already shortened studying period

 

sunshine™: Oh you have a point!

sunshine™: Maybe I was being weird

sunshine™: They'd be back again during the reunion after the finals? （´＿｀）

 

seoppie: u know it hyung!!

 

 

 

**private chat between seoppie and floptin**

 

_seoppie sent a screenshot_

 

seoppie: CODE RED HE NOTICED

 

floptin: fUCK

 

seoppie: WHY ARE U BOTH SO OBVIOUS OMG

 

floptin: SHUT UPLOVER BOY

floptin: DO SOMERHING IM ALREAYD STRESSING OVER THE PLANNING

 

seoppie: IM TRYING

seoppie: U KNOW HES NOT EASY TO FOOL

seoppie: HES NO FOOL

 

floptin: UM

floptin: EUNKI-HYUNG

 

seoppie: HE DOESNT EVEN NOTICE HES A FOOL FOR EUNKI-HYUNG

 

floptin: BITCH TAHT MAKES HIM A BIGGER FOOL

floptin: ANYWAYS I GOT TO MEET UP WITH THE FOOD PLANNER WITHT HE MANAGER

floptin: GOTTA BLAST

 

seoppie: U DO UR THING

seoppie: ILL DO MINE

 

floptin: USE PROTECTION

 

seoppie: OH GOD DISAPPEAR ALREADY

 

 

 

 

**mnet slanderers**

 

_12:42pm_

 

fake zelo: Do you ever just get worried that your regularly noisy dorm has been eerily quiet for the past days?

 

kim dingdong: cant relate

kim dingdong: everywheres noisy with daehwi

kim dingdong: hes a living megaphone

 

magumagu: omg shut up hyung at least im lively

magumagu: whats wrong with yhs dorm tho

 

fake zelo: It's so quiet

fake zelo: Woong's busy with finals, Justin's going in and out because of the planning, sometimes Jungjung-hyung goes with him sometimes he just disappears

 

alpaca: what about hyeongseop

 

fake zelo: He's 24/7 with Woojin in his brain and heart

 

seoppie: u make me sound so in love

 

slothwoong: but you really are tho

 

seoppie: quiet

 

_magumagu changed leadernim's nickname into hyungzoned_

 

seoppie: o so we're playing this game

 

_seoppe changed floptin's nickname into a fool_

 

alpaca: what are you kids planning

 

seoppie: nothing

 

magumagu: nothing

 

fake zelo: ..That is worrying

 

 

 

**private chat between seoppie and magumagu**

 

magumagu: OMG IVE NEVER BEEN SO STRESSED

 

seoppie: I KNOW LIKE OH GOD

seoppie: JUST HUG ALREADY????

 

magumagu: why not kiss

 

seoppie: theyre 01 and 02 liners keep it audience friendly

 

magumagu: good point

magumagu: BUT OMG

magumagu: IS HE ACTUALLY STUDYING FOR HIS FINALS

 

seoppie: YES AND NO

seoppie: I WENT IN LAST NIGHT AND HE WAS JUST STARING AT HIS PHONE

 

magumagu: OH GOD SAME WITH JUSTIN

magumagu: HES USUALLY SPOTTED IN ARCADES OR SOMEWHERE THATS NOT FOR PLANNING

 

seoppie: HOW DID U KNOW

 

magumagu: FANTAKEN PHOTOS

magumagu: FANS ARE MAGICAL

 

seoppie: HOW DID THEY EVEN RECOGNIZE HIM

 

magumagu: HES TALL AND HAS BLONDE HAIR

magumagu: HES LIKE A WALKING YELLOW TRAFFIC LIGHT

 

seoppie: WHAT DO WE DO

seoppie: THIS IS WORSE THAN ME AND WOOJIN

seoppie: OR KENTA-HYUNG AND INSOO-HYUNG BUT WE KNOW THEYRE DATING AT LEAST

 

magumagu: OK NOTHING WOULD TOP URS AND WOOJINS EMOTIONAL CONSTIPATION

magumagu: AND THAT WAS DURING PD101 DAYS WHICH MADE IT WORSE

 

seoppie: DAEHWI SHUT UP AND HELP ME

 

magumagu: HERES THE PLAN

 

 

 

 

**mnet slanderers**

 

 

_6:32pm_

 

hyungzoned: i trusted you seop

 

failure: he dropped the hyung o shit

 

a fool: UM BITCH

a fool: scratch that

a fool: UM BITCHES?

 

slothwoong: uh

 

seoppie: listen

 

hyungzoned: no

 

a fool: how bout nah

 

seoppie: disrespectful brats

seoppie: listen anyway

seoppie: i love u both very much

seoppie: even if justins a brat

 

a fool: where is this heading

 

seoppie: pls dont kill me later

 

sunshine™: WHY IS THERE SCREAMING

 

seoppie: dont worry hyung i got it!

 

sunshine™: OPEN THE DOOR

 

seoppie: eUNKI-HYUNG HOLD UR MAN OFF FOR A WHILE

 

golaf: what mess am i watching

 

slothwoong: yuehuas life

 

golaf: this is actually greater than the drama on tv

 

slothwoong: told u

 

_sunshine™ sent a photo_

 

sunshine™: Why is Daehwi inside the living room?

 

alpaca: im collecting the kid in 30 minutes

 

sunshine™: No it's fine! 

sunshine™: He's always welcome ❤

 

magumagu: at least im welcome somewhere

 

bigwoo: youre welcome in samuels arms

 

magumagu: hyUNG

 

fake zelo: Justin scratched me

fake zelo: Someone trim his nails next time

fake zelo: My arm looks like it's been attacked??

 

seoppie: it technically was

 

fake zelo: Thanks for using me as a decoy

fake zelo: Totally feel the love

 

jaejae: what happened :(

 

seoppie: were helping a 01 and 02 liner with their emotional constipation

 

byunhyun: that sounds dangerous

byunhyun: if the help is coming from you and daehwi

 

seoppie: quiet support us 

 

snake: quick question

 

slothwoong: go

 

snake: which layout looks better for twitter

 

 

 

 

**private chat between a fool and seoppie:**

 

_11:15pm_

 

a fool: um

a fool: hyung

a fool: hyung

a fool: hyung

a fool: HYUNG

a fool: jesus christ

 

 

 

**private chat between a fool and bigwoo:**

 

a fool: hyung

 

bigwoo: yeah

 

a fool: THANK GOD YOURE ONLINE

 

bigwoo: whats up

 

a fool: um

a fool: do u know where seop-hyung is

 

_bigwoo sent a photo_

 

a fool: why is bnm gathered in our dorm living room

a fool: are u guys watching finding nemo without me

a fool: i hate everyone

 

bigwoo: why are you asking

 

a fool: woongie-hyung fell asleep

 

bigwoo: oh so youre back to woongie-hyung now ;)

 

a fool: who r u

a fool: ur not woojin-hyung

 

bigwoo: ;)

 

a fool: istg

a fool: anyways,,

a fool: can anyone open the door,,

 

bigwoo: which room is it

 

a fool: woojin-hyung ur back

 

bigwoo: how do you know the difference

 

a fool: ur boring when u chat

 

bigwoo: thanks for the honesty 

 

a fool: ur welcome

a fool: ur at the living room right

a fool: go to the hallway near a potted plant

 

bigwoo: theres a fish bowl hidden behind the plant?

 

a fool: thats probably seop-hyungs

a fool: the third door on the left

 

 

 

 

**mnet slanderers**

 

_1:20am_

 

_a fool changed hyungzoned nickname into woongie-hyung_

 

_a fool changed his nickname into happy fool_

 

happy fool: to lowkey promote wjsn's song

 

jaejae: to highkey promote your feelings :D

 

happy fool: i

happy fool: hyung go to sleep

 

jaejae: i was about to

jaejae: good night night!

 

happy fool: night hyung

 

jaejae: no no

jaejae: say good night

jaejae: so that the sleep would be nice and peaceful!

 

happy fool: good night hyung

 

jaejae: better! :)

 

 

 

 

**bnm pet shop**

 

_ 1:43am _   
  
_ bigwoo sent a video _

 

kim dingdong: ??? is that

 

bigwoo: yuehua's maknae line sleeping

 

kim dingdong: wasnt justin awake just earlier??

 

bigwoo: he was probably tired and fell asleep before i could open the door

bigwoo: he was online in the other gc

bigwoo: but i think he fell asleep because it took me too long to find the right door

 

magumagu: just admit u took long bc u were cuddling with seoppie-hyung

 

bigwoo: that too

 

magumagu: y r u no fun to tease

 

kim dingdong: hes fun tease face to face

kim dingdong: in the chat not so much

 

alpaca: why are you guys chatting were literally beside each other

 

magumagu: seoppie-hyung is asleep

magumagu: id get killed by woojin-hyung if i make any noise

 

bigwoo: glad you know :)

 

kim dingdong: damn hes scary when it comes to hyeongseop

 

magumagu: if we expose this side do u think seoppie-hyung will run away

 

bigwoo: youd be gone before you could even send what you plan to send

bigwoo: i mean :)

 

alpaca: note to self never mess with hyeongseop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!! we may not exactly like the complete lineup but can we not spread hate towards all the trainees? its not their fault thats their rank and thats what they got lets not hate on anyone use that energy to promote your faves instead
> 
> im not sure if i fully want to stan wanna-one,, i was able to stan ioi lasr year because the line up was really close to my top11 but idk if i want to stan wanna one this year i think ill just stan them because of minhyun and jisung the only 2 from my original top11(like from my ep1 top 11) that survived lol
> 
> anyways i hope you all eat well and cheer up! lets keep supporting the boys no matter what path they take!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> istg i only update when im stressed and sad wtf
> 
> i actually woke up from sleep and i decided to update bc,, idk it just came to me that i should update lol if any of u have any thoughts/ideas i should add in this pls dont be afraid to hmu! ill be reading all ur comments now im sorry i didnt get the notifs of ur comments ;;;
> 
> yuehuas really getting to my nerves im so happy for the amount of ahnwoong updates but seunghyuk, zhengting and justin exist but yuehua doesnt acknowledge it and i havent heard their voices in a long time and it stresses me out for a reason
> 
> ANYWAYS PD101 CONCERT YESTERDAY WAS GREAT @ kfans thanks for all the live streams, hq pics and fancams u da real mvp

**mnet slanderers**

10:17am

seoppie: AM I READING THIS RIGHT  
seoppie: WOONGIE-HYUNG AND HAPPY FOOL

happy fool: STFU THIS WAS YOUR FAULT

woongie-hyung: let me breathe

fake zelo: That's amazing it worked

happy fool: HYUNG  
happy fool: IM SORRY I SCRATCHED UR ARMS  
happy fool: I DIDNT MEAN

fake zelo: That's alright I already got bandaged by Jungjung-hyung

happy fool: NO ITS NOT  
happy fool: ISTG ILL MAKE IT UP TO U

_magumagu added sammy to mnet slanderers_

happy fool: wow way to ruin the yuehua mood

magumagu: no sh  
magumagu: i was part of the plan anyway

sammy: ?

magumagu: MUELLIE

sammy: hyung whats this

fake zelo: Oh god another couple  
fake zelo: I'm going to cry myself in the corner bye

sunshine™: Hyukkie ( ´△｀)

fake zelo: I'm joking

sammy: what are we doing

magumagu: here my child

sammy: im one year younger

magumagu: doNT INTERRUPT ME

failure: take two

magumagu: here my child  
magumagu: is where chaos descends

insoochu: its only chaos with you all ganging up with someone

slothwoong: HEY I HAVE TEA

insoochu: here we go

sammy: tea?

slothwoong: news kid news

sammy: um ok

snake: SPILL

slothwoong: ANYWAYS  
slothwoong: SO THERE WAS THIS COUPLE IN THE MALL  
slothwoong: AND THEN ONE OF THEM WERE KINDA FAMILIAR TO ME LIKE I THOUGHT  
slothwoong: "HAVE I SEEN THIS PERSON BEFORE OR AM I JUST IMAGINING THINGS?"  
slothwoong: SO I ASKED GUNHEE AND HE WE FOLLOWED THEM FOR AWHILE

snake: what if it wasnt someone u knew

byunhyun: ^^i was thinking of the same thing

slothwoong: WAIT LET ME CONTINUE  
slothwoong: THEN WE STOPPED AT THIS TEA SHOP THING AND WHEN THE PERSON TURNED AROUND I CHOKE D  
slothwoong: IT WAS GUNMIN-HYUNG AND DONGMYEONG??  
slothwoong: MY CHILDREN??? ARE DATING???? THEY NEVER TOLD US????

golaf: we were playing it cOOL BUT THEN HWANWOONG MADE THIS NOISE LIKE HE WAS CHOKING AND CRYING SO THEY ALMOST NOTICED US

seoppie: thE  
seoppie: THEYRE DATING?

kim dingdong: wait what

woongie-hyung: why would you assume theyre dating right away what if theyre just hanging out

magumagu: bc they are? i mean since pd101 days?  
magumagu: we all knew this come on

alpaca: I DIDNT

failure: SO DID I

golaf: WHEN DID THIS EVEN HAPPEN

magumagu: if YALL WERENT TOO FOCUSED ON UR LOVER IF WOULDVE NOTICED ESPECIALLY U YOUNGMIN-HYUNG

sammy: does that mean you didnt focus on me

failure: um

happy fool: that  
happy fool: that is more interesting tea

magumagu: i can explain

slothwoong: REALLY IVE NEVER BEEN SO

golaf: SHOOK™

jaejae: they date? that's cute!  
jaejae: we should congratulate! :D

insoochu: the only positive and angelic thing in this chat is jaechan

snake: the only thing that i love in this chat is jaechan

sunshine™: What about Insoo? ( ´△｀)

insoochu: he hates me atm   
insoochu: he'll comeback soon

failure: thats what u get for playing with his heart  
failure: and his bank account

insoochu: i dont regret anything

 

 

**mnet slanderers**

1:31pm

bigwoo: have any of you seen hyeongseop

happy fool: no havent seen him since earlier

failure: has anyone seen jungjung-hyung

woongie-hyung: no fam we havent  
woongie-hyung: hyukie-hyung isnt around too but thats normal

fake zelo: Are you saying my presence is weak

woongie-hyung: im telling you to sit your ass down and stop roaming the country alone

byunhyun: he roams the country alone?

happy fool: ok one time he was like is busan trying out food  
happy fool: and we were like "oh thats cool hyung come home safe"  
happy fool: then the next day we found out his ass flew to jeju???  
happy fool: like stop bring us with u next time

failure: dont the fans go wtf

fake zelo: I don't have any fans

slothwoong: uh

jaejae: D:

insoochu: same hyuk

happy fool: we've talKED ABT THIS  
happy fool: U HAVE FANS AND THEY LOVE U

fake zelo: Sure

happy fool: is2g u will listen to me abt that one day hyung

 

**bnm pet shop**

bigwoo: i cant find seop

magumagu: i cant find ur non-whiny self either  
magumagu: u cant find my sassy self either bc im not in the dorm dont try to attack me

bigwoo: damn it

kim dingdong: whats the problem woojin

bigwoo: i bought him a present but i cant find him anywhere

kim dingdong: you meant the rabbit necklace?

bigwoo: yeah

alpaca: oh my

magumagu: [sighing noises] hyung ur really like an old person

alpaca: sh daehwi  
alpaca: ill pull a little strings ill find your juliet for you

kim dingdong: that sounds scary

alpaca: trust me dear its simple

 

**private chat between alpaca and ceo ponyo**

alpaca: SEWOON ARE YOU ON

ceo ponyo: _like button_  
ceo ponyo: ?

alpaca: OH GOOD  
alpaca: do you know where hyeongseop is?

ceo ponyo: no but ill ask gwanghyun

alpaca: thanks

ceo ponyo: gwanghyun asked donghan who asked taedong who asked yehyun who asked sangbin-hyung who said that hyeongseop was in a mall with jungjung-hyung

alpaca: ah so there is he is which mall?

ceo ponyo: not sure sangbin just passed by them earlier saying theyre heading to a mall

alpaca: where was sangbin?

ceo ponyo: near a train station wait  
ceo ponyo: _sent a location through google maps_

alpaca: oh there!  
alpaca: thank you!

ceo ponyo: anytime hyung

 

**bnm pet shop**

alpaca: hes in the mall in gangnam

bigwoo: thank you hyung!

kim dingdong: am i even supposed to ask

alpaca: quiet dear no one needs to know

bigwoo: can any of you drive me there?

alpaca: i will get ready in 20mins son

bigwoo: thank you

magumagu: istg youngmin-hyung is a head of some information center or smthing  
magumagu: he knows everything

alpaca: of course i do  
alpaca: take care in the carnival today dont do anything odd with samuel ;)

magumagu: I DIDNT EVEN TELL WHO I WAS WITH AND WHERE I WAS GOING WTF

alpaca: take care daehwi!

 

_happy fool added woongie-hyung, fake zelo and sunshine™ into purely the flops_

happy fool: ok lets plan for seop-hyungs and woojin-hyungs anniversary

fake zelo: Say happy anniversary when it hits 0:00am?

happy fool: u fool  
happy fool: thats not romantic smh

woongie-hyung: idk bake a cake or something

fake zelo: Have a banner saying "another day closer to your end"

happy fool: hyung

woongie-hyung: uh

fake zelo: It was a suggestion?

happy fool: omfg why are u like this

fake zelo: Fine  
fake zelo: Seop wanted to go to the flower cafe right? Book it then keep it for themselves for I don't know a night? A small dinner there would be enough

happy fool: thats more like it  
happy fool: i knew ur the smartest out of all of us

woongie-hyung: um

happy fool: stfu hes the smartest u cant deny this

woongie-hyung: i know that let me finish  
woongie-hyung: so do we do this after the reunion or before

fake zelo: We do this on their anniversary obviously you elf

happy fool: elf

woongie-hyung: hyukie-hyung why are you so aggressive today

fake zelo: I got scolded by our homeroom teacher for something another class did, a random freshman tripped and his spaghetti fell on my uniform and it rained and I had no umbrella and I'm currently stuck in school waiting for Jungjung-hyung  
fake zelo: Today sucks

happy fool: ah  
happy fool: i got ur back hyung im ordering ur fav pizza and chicken tonight

fake zelo: Thanks

 

**mnet slanderers**

_insoochu changed snakes nickname into kentachu_

_insoochu changed failures nickname into success_

success: could u give me a better name wtf  
success: DONT DO ANYTHING HWANWOONG I SWEAR TO GOD

slothwoong: :(

happy fool: are u officially ok

insoochu: told you hed choke back  
insoochu: **COME  
insoochu: what the fuck

golaf: pls keep ur kinks out of this chat for the sake of the 3 children

sammy: who are the 3 children

golaf: u, jaechan and jungjung-hyung  
golaf: an actual holy trinity

jaechan: hello! :D

kentachu: my sweetest child and sunshine dont scroll up

jaechan: okay!

magumagu: yall just ever stare at naver wondering what u were supposed to search

seoppie: me but i already searched it and now im staring at the anniversary ideas

magumagu: HYUNG DONT EXPOSE IT

_magumagu deleted 2 messages_

seoppie: whoops

bigwoo: daehwi stop deleting messages i cant understand the whole conversation 

magumagu: im a free man i can do what i want u whiny hyung  
magumagu: im also a free man bc im not at the dorm

bigwoo: be careful daehwi  
bigwoo: who knows what would attack you in your sleep

magumagu: um  
magumagu: yoUNGMIN-HYUNG IM STAYING AT YUEHUAS DORM TONIGHT  
magumagu: THE BABY IS NOT SAFE IN BNM DORMS

bigwoo: baby?

magumagu: me  
magumagu: youngmin-hyung dont worry jungjung-hyungs picking me up in 5 minutes

alpaca: u work fast

magumagu: anything for my safety

alpaca: dont mess up anything in their dorms ok

magumagu: i gotchu hyung  
magumagu: omg seunghyuk-hyung u scared me can u not hide in the dark part of the car

fake zelo: That's my usual spot?

happy fool: o ur almost home dinners ready btw

fake zelo: Jungjung-hyung says ok and keep Seop out of the kitchen

woongie-hyung: we know that dw we got it under control

slothwoong: can someone vlog the disaster in yuehuas dorms when daehwi arrives

jaejae: disaster? D:

byunhyun: he means happenings

jaejae: ah!

fake zelo: That would be my job

slothwoong: UR THE BEST HYUK

golaf: choi seunghyuk productions presents "the mess: yuehua's life"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "whats happening" i ask myself this everytime i write
> 
> quick question how was why is guanlin called pan in panwink(?) IM CONFUSED I THOUGHT EVERYONE WAS CALLING HIM A PANINI HEAD WTF
> 
> side note herin in mnet idol school i am heartbroken at her motto "everything happens for a reason" DONT MAKE ME CRY THE SHOW HASNT EVEN STARTED YET HERIN WHY
> 
> pls dont spread hate to any wanna-one member the amount of hate jisung and sungwoon receives everyday is alarming pls dont hate on any of them its not their fault the people voted for them if u dont like the lineup then ok but dont spread hate 
> 
> thats all anyways everyone sleep well and eat well! stay healthy and happy!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yuehua gave so many updates im going to cry but the schedules is like ahnwoong ft. justin sometimes and zhengting rarely and seunghyuk never. i love ahnwoong so much honestly protesting about the schedules bc the kids have school work and training with their companies and personal problems(if ever they do have any) too and im worried about their health :( and tall trio is currently rotting pls give seunghyuk a schedules hes the only one without one :(
> 
> why do i always rant abt yuehua in the notes im sorry yall
> 
>  
> 
> guide!!:
> 
> sunshine™ - zhengting/jungjung  
> happy fool - justin  
> seoppie - hyeongseop  
> woongie-hyung - euiwoong  
> fake zelo - seunghyuk  
> kentachu - kenta  
> insoochu - insoo  
> success, ✿ eunki bangki ✿ - eunki  
> byunhyun - hyunmin  
> sloothwoong - hwanwoong  
> golaf - gunhee  
> magumagu - daehwi  
> alpaca - youngmin  
> bigwoo - woojin  
> kim dingdong - donghyun  
> jaejae - jaechan  
> sammy - samuel  
> jihoonie, nae maeumsoge godie - jihoon  
> jihoonie's jinyoungie, kyulkyung fans intl - jinyoung

**mnet slanderers**

7:41am

_magumagu added Park Jihoon and Bae Jinyoung into mnet slanderers_

magumagu: let this snake family grow and prosper

 

**mnet slanderers**

11:54am

jaejae: jinyoungie!! :D  
jaejae: jihoonie is here too!! 

_jaejae changed Park Jihoon's nickname into jihoonie_

_jaejae changed Bae Jinyoung's nickname into jihoonie's jinyoungie_

happy fool: why didnt u change his name into winkeu

jaejae: because hes more than just a wink!! :D

happy fool: mmm  
happy fool: u right hyung

jaejae: :D!

 

**mnet slanderers**

2:43pm

jihoonie's jinyoungie: Why is my nickname this long?

golaf: if jaechan calls u jihoonie's jinyoungie then ur jihoonie's jinyoungie understood

jihoonie's jinyoungie: Why does it have to be long?  
jihoonie's jinyoungie: What can be shorter than this nickname?

byunhyun: thats long unlike your patience for jihoon

success: jihoon would probably breathe and jinyoung would tell him to shut up

magumagu: that happened once  
magumagu: jinyoung-hyung was watching this movie then jihoon-hyung breathed and he said "shut up jihoon"

jihoonie's jinyoungie: He was annoying

jihoonie: i was breathing

jihoonie's jinyoungie: See annoying

jihoonie: at least better than your bucket hat

kentachu: JIHOON

happy fool: DONT BREAK THIS SNAKE FAMILY APART

slothwoong: UR DIGGING UR OWN GRAVE TAKE IT BACK

fake zelo: Jihoon?  
fake zelo: Is he dead yet?

woongie-hyung: yet  
woongie-hyung: why were you waiting for his death

fake zelo: It's fun?  
fake zelo: I mean seeing him suffer is fun lol

_jihoonie's jinyoungie changed his nickname into kyulkyung fans intl_

_kyulkyung fans intl changed jihoonie's nickname into dead in a ditch_

insoochu: winkdeep is over

kim dingdong: was it even something from the start?

byunhyun: thats a good question

_kyulkyung fans intl changed dead in a ditch's nickname into nae maeumsoge godie_

golaf: that sentence doesnt even make sense

kyulkyung fans intl: So does why I even agreed to be his boyfriend

magumagu: what a nice way to start our day

 

**mnet slanderers**

6:27pm

seoppie: damn i missed the party

happy fool: no one missed u tho

seoppie: no one asked u tho

kim dimdong: do i look like a buffalo

kyulkyung fans intl: What

alpaca: i said he looked like a buffalo and he wants to hit me

magumagu: ....  
magumagu: how does he look like a buffalo

sammy: hairstyle?

bigwoo: youngmin-hyung you need help

alpaca: but he does look like one?

kim dingdong: this relationship?  
kim dingdong: is over

slothwoong: whatta lie lol

nae maeumsoge godie: LIES

byunhyun: i bet it took him 5 minutes to type that

magumagu: i passed by the living room and their cuddling again

seoppie: why doesnt it take that fast to fix jihoon and jinyoung when they fight

woongie-hyung: ^^^

nae maeumsoge godie: idk go ask kyulkyung fans intl

kyulkyung fans intl: A fight that doesn't last long makes me look soft  
kyulkyung fans intl: If I get soft for even a minute people start asking me if I'm ok

nae maeumsoge godie: ur acting tough but ur actually soft for me?  
nae maeumsoge godie: how cute

kyulkyung fans intl: Also I get to blackmail him a lot

nae maeumsoge godie: i take it back u arent cute

sammy: none of you are cute

magumagu: muellie  
magumagu: u right

nae maeumsoge godie: arent i ur favorite hyung

magumagu: ive dethroned u for seoppie-hyung  
magumagu: ur a nugu to me now

_fake zelo changed the chat's name into snakecult_

_sunshine™ changed success' nickname into ✿ eunki bangki ✿_

happy fool: THE

seoppie: OMG

sunshine™: It's cute (ﾉ´▽｀*)

✿ eunki bangki ✿: whatever u say hyung

byunhyun: hes trying to act cool

golaf: lol how much do u bet hes actually dying

slothwoong: my entire bank account

insoochu: hes dying right  
insoochu: dying from us

fake zelo: ?

 

family chat

kentachu: EUNKI BANGKI

insoochu: EUNKI BANGKI

jaejae: EUNKI BANGKI

✿ eunki bangki ✿: I CAN EXPLAIN

kentachu: EXPLAIN?  
kentachu: I NEED A FULL DETAILED REPORT

insoochu: WHERE WERE YOU BOTH AT 2PM TO 8PM

jaejae: HOW DID HE KNOW ABOUT EUNKI BANGKI

kentachu: u know its real when jaechan comes in with the caps

✿ eunki bangki ✿: WAIT LET ME BREATHE I CANT BELIEVE HE DID THAT TOO  
✿ eunki bangki ✿: OK SO WE WERE AT THIS WAFFLE SHOP  
✿ eunki bangki ✿: AND I WAS LIKE HEY HYUNG WANNA SEE SOME AEGYO JOKINGLY OK JOKINGLY  
✿ eunki bangki ✿: I DIDNT THINK HED SAY YES SO I DID IT WITH EUNKI BANGKI

insoochu: howd he react

✿ eunki bangki ✿: IDK I DIDNT SEE I WAS TOO EMBARRASSED TO LOOK  
✿ eunki bangki ✿: AND THE WAFFLES WERE NICE BTW 10/10 WOULD RECOMMEND

kentachu: waffle shop

insoochu: u went to the waffle shop with him alone

kentachu: son u grew up well

jaejae: finally  
jaejae: i thought it would take u another year  
jaejae: i dont think i could handle that again

kentachu: JAECHAN DKSJJSAK  
kentachu: HE WAS DONE WITH UR SHIT ALL ALONG BUT HE WAS NICE

✿ eunki bangki ✿: at least hE WAS NICE

insoochu: im still processing

✿ eunki bangki ✿: its feels nice  
✿ eunki bangki ✿: how old are u and how long do u need to process all the info

insoochu: u disrespectful son

✿ eunki bangki ✿: i learn from my parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO DO U WANNA BURN HF MUSIC, CRE.KER AND THE VIBE LABEL WITH ME im about to crawl to korea to destroy these uglies
> 
> anyways everyone sleep well and eat well!! stay healthy ily all!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM CRYING I THOUGHT I POSTED THIS LAST WEEK TURNS OUT I ACCIDENTALLY SAVED IT IN THE DRAFTS ICB IT TOOK ME A WEEK TO REALIZE IT HAHAHAHHAA
> 
> im losing creativity lmao anyways im watching idol school and i came with the intention of crying and dying!
> 
> also whos scared of dream boys being the debut song bc shit ymc u giving us dream boys feels with those teasers dont do it hoe and JBJ SJJDJSJAJDJDJAK MY MEN ARE DEBUTING i really hope hyunbin could join but if ygk+ doesnt allow it.. lets all support their choices! icb we all shitted on the vibe label but it turns out ygk+ was the real snake.
> 
> edit: the html fucked up i think i got it fixed?

**snake cult**

8:21am

nae maeumsoge godie: i was thinking  
nae maeumsoge godie: shut up jinyoung

kyulkyung fans intl: I didn't say anything 

nae maeumsoge godie: bet you were about to type "you can think?"

kyulkyung fans intl: I was actually going to say "go off we don't care" but that works too

nae maeumsoge godie: i hate you

kentachu: what were u thinking about anyway

nae maeumsoge godie: what if we all pretend to be each other for a day

happy fool: i vote to be woojin-hyung

seoppie: um

happy fool: no u idiot i dont like him  
happy fool: hes always offline and quiet  
happy fool: that way i can sit back and relax while u all fight

fake zelo: I dont want to see hell though

sammy: but you live in yuehuas dorm?

fake zelo: Nah  
fake zelo: This dorm is a cage

sammy: why a cage

fake zelo: Theyre all snakes  
fake zelo: Even Jungjung-hyung snaked on me  
fake zelo: That's right Eunki-hyung your man did that

insoochu: what did they even do

fake zelo: Justin shades on everything and everyone and Seop and Woong are terror siblings when together

sammy: what did jungjung-hyung do

fake zelo: We had this interview and the interviewer asked which Yuehua trainee we were closest with. I confidently answered Jungjung-hyung but he answered Justin.  
fake zelo: After all my translating and everything

happy fool: im innocent in that i swear

golaf: or are u

happy fool: are u doubting this innocent baby?

magumagu: u shaded jungjung-hyung on his weight what innocent

✿ eunki bangki ✿: u what

happy fool: THAT WAS ONCE

magumagu: on an interview

happy fool: DO U WANT ME MURDERED OR WHAT

slothwoong: "clappedt kid found death in a ditch"

nae maeumsoge godie: the way the topics changed was amazing  
nae maeumsoge godie: so you all are going to let the convo die when i type

happy fool: well duh how do we reply to that

kyulkyung fans intl: "Shut up Jihoon no one cares"

nae maeumsoge godie: im older than you

kyulkyung fans intl: Age doesn't matter in war

slothwoong: no killing here  
slothwoong: well not with jaechan online hed be upset his otp is fighting

kyulkyung fans intl: You're lucky Jaechan-hyung is online

jaejae: no fighting!

kyulkyung fans intl: Of course hyung don't worry

nae maeumsoge godie: he respects jaechan more than he loves me i cant

sammy: anyone would

nae maeumsoge godie: samuel did you just turn your back on your favorite hyung?

sammy: my favorite hyung is jisung-hyung you never were part of my favorites

slothwoong: maknae line ganging up on jihoon, a concept

nae maeumsoge godie: one day you all will say you love mE

kyulkyung fans intl: Go to Guanlin. He'd say he loves you anytime

kentachu: rip jihoon

 

**snake cult**

6:54pm

byunhyun: im feeling bored

golaf: same here

slothwoong: I honestly am bored

byunhyun: arent you guys supposed to be training

golaf: nope  
golaf: break time

byunhyun: do you wanna play which of us do you think would do this type of shit

golaf: sure ill go first  
golaf: use laundry soap on their faces bc they thought it was soap for the face

slothwoong: wasnt that you

golaf: what  
golaf: no that wasnt me

slothwoong: oh then id say yh's chinaline

happy fool: im not stupid wtf i can tell the difference

seoppie: u couldnt differentiate corn starch and flour  
seoppie: and ur the resident cook

happy fool: THAT WAS ONE TIME

byunhyun: who do you think would drop the cake during someones birthday

alpaca: hyeongseop

fake zelo: Hyeongseop

seoppie: NO I WOULDNT

fake zelo: My birthday last year begs to differ

alpaca: i was making a random guess but it looks like im right

slothwoong: which trainees would bring hell into this chat

kyulkyung fans intl: Aren't you guys already doing it?

slothwoong: oh true next then  
slothwoong: which trainees would date next [insert eye emojis]

golaf: [insert eye emoji] eunki [insert eye emojis]

byunhyun: i wonder eunki-hyung [insert eye emojis]

✿ eunki bangki ✿: i breathed

nae maeumsoge godie: （⌒▽⌒）

kyulkyung fans intl: Not cute.

sunshine™: (*ﾉ▽ﾉ)

kyulkyung fans intl: Hyung, that's adorable.

insoochu: lol

 

**snake cult**

1:31am

nae maeumsoge godie: what do you do if you sprain your ankle

insoochu: get it checked

kentachu: are u ok jihoonie?

nae maeumsoge godie: i think i sprained my ankle

kyulkyung fans intl: You what.  
kyulkyung fans intl: Where are you? Who are you with?

nae maeumsoge godie: uh im at a training center?

kyulkyung fans intl: What.

alpaca: what im coming to get you

nae maeumsoge godie: no no im good i just wanted to ask  
nae maeumsoge godie: im not alone anyway im with other trainees its all good

happy fool: u sure?

nae maeumsoge godie: yep all good

 

**private chat between ✿ eunki bangki ✿ and nae maeumsoge godie**

nae maeumsoge godie: um

✿ eunki bangki ✿: say no more which training center are u at

_nae maeumsoge godie sent a location_

✿ eunki bangki ✿: ur so far from ur dorms what  
✿ eunki bangki ✿: why didnt u tell jinyoung though

nae maeumsoge godie: he already has enough stress im good  
nae maeumsoge godie: besides its just a sprain it would be an inconvenience to ask him to circle the whole city just for a sprain

✿ eunki bangki ✿: u arent an inconvenience to him

nae maeumsoge godie: i know but theres a nagging feeling at the back of my head

✿ eunki bangki ✿: :(  
✿ eunki bangki ✿: that nagging feeling gotta stfu bc jinyoung really cares

nae maeumsoge godie: how do u know

✿ eunki bangki ✿: he does even when he acts like he doesnt  
✿ eunki bangki ✿: hes not showy with his emotions but he really does

nae maeumsoge godie: i know he isnt showy but..

✿ eunki bangki ✿: :(  
✿ eunki bangki ✿: anyways tell jinyoung i said hi

nae maeumsoge godie: what  
nae maeumsoge godie: hyung?  
nae maeumsoge godie: wait hyung you didnt  
nae maeumsoge godie: HYUNG YOU SENT JINYOUNG  
nae maeumsoge godie: COME BACK TELL HIM IM FINE  
nae maeumsoge godie: H Y U N G G G G G 

 

**snake cult**

11:43pm

✿ eunki bangki ✿: we love a couple with a good relationship

byunhyun: what did you do this time

✿ eunki bangki ✿: nothing!

kentachu: fishy very fishy

_kyulkyung fans intl changed nae maeumsoge godie's nickname into jihoonie_

kyulkyung fans intl: Wait.

_kyulkyung fans intl changed jihoonie's nickname into jihoonie♥_

_kyulkyung fans intl changed their nickname into kyulkyung fans intl♥_

bigwoo: HALLELUJAH

happy fool: oh he lives

bigwoo: FINALLY i dont think i could take jinyoungs blabbering about jihoon

seoppie: ah so thats what you meant by important business

sunshine™: Seoppie thought you were cheating on him!

seoppie: HYUNG NO I WASNT HONESTLY I WASNT

happy fool: ;)

seoppie: SHUT UP NOODLE HEAD U WANT ME TO EXPOSE U TOO 

happy fool: IM QUIET

woongie-hyung: should i ask?

happy fool: pls dont

woongie-hyung: ok then

✿ eunki bangki ✿: couples are all good my work is done

alpaca: *coughs*

slothwoong: *coughs* what *coughs* about *coughs* your *coughs* couple

✿ eunki bangki ✿: wow thats a lot of coughing!  
✿ eunki bangki ✿: hope u choke while u cough

slothwoong: i only choke on

kentachu: SOTP

slothwoong: chicken  
slothwoong: what did u expect me to say ;)

kentachu: um nothing really

golaf: @insoochu control ur man pls

insoochu: u control ur man

golaf: no i prefer him better wild

kim dingdong: um

magumagu: .....  
magumagu: lets ALL agree that we never saw that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually ship jinhwi but i made this winkdeep and samhwi in the honor of my friend that always gives me prompts for my short drabbles u ily
> 
> go eat well and sleep well everyone! ily! thank u for the 300+ kudos ;;;; i really didnt expect anyone to read this bc im not funny and boring lmao ily all


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO A GIRLIE DECIDED TO UPDATE LOL
> 
> anyways hello how are u all. im dying from the lack of zhengting, jaechan and gunmin content. i love stanning inactive and barely updating kids! 
> 
> also afterschool/orange caramels raina released loop ft nuests aron listen to my kiddies pls and someone remind to me enter jbj in this lmao thanks

**snake cult**

6:51am

happy fool: ONCE UPON A TIME A FEW MISTAKES AGO

woongie-hyung: oh no  
woongie-hyung: justin dont start

happy fool: I WAS IN UR SIGHT U GOT ME ALONE

magumagu: U FOUND ME U FOUND ME U FOUND ME ME ME ME ME

golaf: I GUESS U DIDNT CARE AND I GUESS I LIKED THAT  
golaf: AND WHEN I FELL HARD U TOOK A STEP BACK

jihoonie♥: WITHOUT ME WITHOUT ME WITHOUT ME ME ME M E MEEEEEE

insoochu: its too early for taylor swift pls

kim dingdong: AND HES LONG GONE WHEN HES NEXT TO ME

alpaca: donghyun sweetie

happy fool: AND I REEEEALIZE

golaf: THE BLAME IS ON ME

byunhyun: I KNEW U WERE TROUBLE WHEN U WALKED IN

✿ eunki bangki ✿: im yellinG  
✿ eunki bangki ✿: SO SHAME ON ME NOW

alpaca: i thought hed stop them

kentachu: OMF

insoochu: keNTA NO

kentachu: FLEW ME TO PLACES ID NEVER BEEN

kim dingdong: TIL U PUT ME DOWN OH

golaf: I KNEW U WERE TROUBLE WHEN U WALKED IN  
golaf: 

seoppie: SO SHAME ON ME NOW

jihoonie♥: FLEW ME TO PLACES ID NEVER BEEN

kentachu: NOW IM LYING ON THE COLD HARD GROUND

magumagu: OH

✿ eunki bangki ✿: OH

happy fool: TROUBLE

golaf: TROUBLE 

kentachu: TROUBLE

kim dingdong: OH

seoppie: OH

jihoonie♥: TROUBLE

byunhyun: TROUBLE

happy fool: TROUBLE

fake zelo: ....Are you all done?

happy fool: yeah im cool

bigwoo: i have conflicted feelings at what i just witnessed

kyulkyung fans intl♥: ...I do too.

jaejae: im.. confused

sunshine™: I guess we all are confused（´＿｀）

sammy: that made me feel old

alpaca: kid youre one of the youngest here  
alpaca: if youre old then what am i

kim dingdong: a fossil

magumagu: an alpaca fossil

bigwoo: a rare fossil

alpaca: i hate all of you

 

**snake cult**

5:19pm

kim dingdong: drop your favorite song at the moment

sunshine™: Red by Taylor Swift (*ﾉ▽ﾉ)

woongie-hyung: pristin's wee woo

kyulkyung fans intl♥: In this house, we love a smart man named Lee Euiwoong.

seoppie: EUIWOONG AN INTELLECTUAL  
seoppie: UR DOING WELL SWEETIE  
seoppie: mines blackpink's as if its ur last

_happy fool changed seoppie's nickname into gg protection squad_

gg protection squad: thats right  
gg protection squad: IN THIS HOUSE WE LOVE GIRL GROUPS

byunhyun: whats your favorite girl group though 

gg protection squad: the one and only  
gg protection squad: girls generation

golaf: i know whats kenta-hyungs favorite girl group

kentachu: u do?

insoochu: he does?

✿ eunki bangki ✿: u like girl groups?

kentachu: of course i do

golaf: https://youtu.be/OCcqH3FLrQo  
golaf: aoa

kentachu: GEONHEE

jaejae: its a link!

kentachu: JAECHAN HONEY DONT  
kentachu: LEE GEON HEE

slothwoong: i canT BREATHE

golaf: is ur heart having an attack now kenta-hyung

bigwoo: i am currently confused with what i just watched

sammy: wow hyung you dance well

seoppie: uh what was that

golaf: u arent safe hyeongseop

seoppie: wdym

golaf: https://www.instagram.com/p/BVfJ6gOAIjo/

seoppie: UM.

fake zelo: RONT BDING TO AHTUP  
fake zelo: FONT BRING THAT UP**  
fake zelo: DONT**  
fake zelo: DONT CLICK IT 

bigwoo: thats a what?

seoppie: DONT CLICK IT WOOJIN

golaf: WOOJIN WATHC IT

seoppie: WOOJIN I LOVE U WITH ALL MY HEART DONT CLICK IT PLEASE

bigwoo: i wont i wont  
bigwoo: and i love you with all my heart too

happy fool: ew

seoppie: stfu go with ur woongie-hyung

_happy fool sent a photo_

happy fool: we kinda are together rn

magumagu: omg height gap is cute

alpaca: the last link geonhee sent  
alpaca: the bubble pop  
alpaca: is that video you hyuk?

happy fool: nah thats hyeongseop-hyung  
happy fool: seunghyuk-hyung really just have nightmares when he watches that

jihoonie♥: kinda like how the world has nightmares when they watch this  
jihoonie♥: https://youtu.be/hzt2nWez3tM

magumagu: WE DONT BRING THE DARK PAST INTO THIS CHAT

happy fool: ^^^^^^^^  
happy fool: STOP I WAS YOUNG IN THAT

kyulkyung fans intl♥: That was just last year Justin.

happy fool: I WAS YOUNGER LAST YEAR WASNT I

woongie-hyung: i tried so hard to forget about that eye contact video

jihoonie♥: you all suffer with me

sunshine™: But I think it's cute? ( ﾟ▽ﾟ)

woongie-hyung: hyung nearly everything is cute to you

byunhyun: does he find eunki-hyung cute

✿ eunki bangki ✿: HYUNMIN 

sunshine™: Of course he's cute! (。'▽'。)♡

happy fool: DATE ALREADY

bigwoo: ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

kentachu: whERES EUNKI

jaejae: life update! eunki-hyungs on the floor!

alpaca: why are you together

insoochu: were at eunkis house having a movie marathon  
insoochu: eunkis been on the floor ever since he typed out hyunmin

jaejae: life update 2.0! eunki-hyung is sobbing!

slothwoong: we love u thank u for the updates

✿ eunki bangki ✿: LIFE UODATE 3.0 I AM BLEADESED

kyulkyung fans intl♥: Bleadesed.

kim dingdong: bleadesed.

gg protection squad: ur a blade yes

✿ eunki bangki ✿: LET ME CELEBRATE IN PEACE

bigwoo: i cant believe justins eye contact video brought something good into someones life

happy fool: gO OFF

 

**snake cult**

11:18pm

sunshine™: ヽ(｀◇´)/ ヘ('◇'、)/  
sunshine™: It kinda looks like Guanlin and Seonho fighting!

byunhyun: cute but how does it look like them fighting 

alpaca: ^

sunshine™: Ah you don't see it <(⇀‸↼‶)>  
sunshine™: ˏ₍•ɞ•₎ˎˎ₍•ʚ•₎ˏˏ₍•ɞ•₎ˎˎ₍•ʚ•₎ˏ

kyulkyung fans intl♥: I see 4 Seonho's in a row

golaf: how terrifying would 4 seonhos be

slothwoong: ask minhyun-hyung  
slothwoong: no really someone ask minhyun-hyung

jihoonie♥: i got this

gg protection squad: what do u think will he say

fake zelo: "No comment"

woongie-hyung: "what is this question supposed to mean and where does it lead to?"

magumagu: "stop right there"

sammy: "you all need to stop right there and go live your own life"

jihoonie♥: he said "log off everyone go to bed"  
jihoonie♥: he also said dont bring up the four seonhos ever again

magumagu: whoops guess who just asked him about the four seonhos

slothwoong: me?

happy fool: WHOOPS I DID

jihoonie♥: so um

kentachu: yall asking for an early grave

slothwoong: gunhee better be the one handling my burial

golaf: aww because u love me?

slothwoong: no so u can lower my casket and bring me down again

byunhyun: AKDKKALSLWL

kyulkyung fans intl♥: HE

✿ eunki bangki ✿: BUTCGAHSHS

alpaca: hwanhee is cancelled

happy fool: tonight a royal ship had sunk

_golaf removed slothwoong from snake cult_

golaf: BITCH

insoochu: thats not how it works  
insoochu: ur supposed to call him a bitch then remove him

golaf: oh

_golaf added slothwoong into snake cult_

slothwoong: that was earlier than expected

golaf: BITCH

_golaf removed slothwoong from snake cult_

insoochu: thats it

fake zelo: Why is Insoo-hyung scary?

sunshine™: Bye bye Hwanwoogie!

byunhyun: scary? more like a bad influence

insoochu: im an angel what do u mean  
insoochu: shut up eunki

✿ eunki bangki ✿: i breathed

 

**snake cult**

2:41am

sammy: are we going to add him back

golaf: nah forget him

alpaca: its late go to sleep samuel

sammy: ok  
sammy: good night hyung <3

alpaca: good night kid  
alpaca: woojin i know youre online tell seop good night and go to sleep

gg protection squad: oh um hi hyung

bigwoo: yes hyung

kim dingdong: youngmin-hyung the almighty

alpaca: dear you sleep too

kim dingdong: i was about too i was looking for you  
kim dingdong: need the cuddles

alpaca: bedroom 

kim dingdong: ok <3

alpaca: <3

magumagu: HYUNGS ILY GOOD NIGHT

alpaca: good night daehwi ily too

kim dingdong: gn daehwi <333

 

**snake cult**

6:23am

happy fool: wow thats very sweet of the bnm kids

seoppie: if we say good night only jungjung-hyung would reply and seunghyuk would tell u to shut up

fake zelo: Who screams "good night" at 12am?

seoppie: how else are u supposed to hear

fake zelo: We have an amazing thing called technology and we can chat without having to scream our lungs off

happy fool: tbh even if we chat all well get is shut ups from each other

seoppie: u arent wrong

woongie-hyung: so can you all shut up its 6am  
woongie-hyung: and i would like to go back to sleep on this rare day off

seoppie: we arent even noisy wtf

woongie-hyung: i can hear your phone go ping and youR BED IS RIGHT BESIDE ME

happy fool: hyung a thing called silent mode exists

seoppie: I KNOW I FORGOT

happy fool: U IDIOT

 

**snake cult**

1:57pm

jaejae: the difference between yuehua and bnm

✿ eunki bangki ✿: u have the pure love and the slander love

kentachu: more like u have 2 semi-strict parents with 2 obedient children and 1 semi-carefree/sometimes is the kid parent with 3 demonic children and 1 euiwoong  
kentachu: rip yuehua

insoochu: 1 parent, 3 children, 1 euiwoong AND would have an adoptive parent if //someone// makes a goddamn move

✿ eunki bangki ✿: go away big head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THATS IT SJDJSJS i sucj at this all hail my ugly humor 
> 
> @ yuehua stans we love stanning 2 successful and rich shorties and 3 tall people who dont exit the basement.
> 
> @ samuel stans ur boy debuts later I AM HYPED
> 
> @ wanna one stans energetic or burn it up concept + concept photos choose ur fighter
> 
> make sure u all eat well and sleep wwll dont skip any meals! stay healthy! ily all


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello are u sweet 16 16 16  
> the song is stuck in my head samuel why
> 
> also wheeeeeeee i updated twice a week (mostly bc zhengting video wasuploaded by w korea and i was really happy HAHAHAHA)
> 
>  
> 
> **a guide:**
> 
>  
> 
> sunshine™ - zhengting/jungjung  
> happy fool - justin  
> gg protection squad - hyeongseop  
> woongie-hyung - euiwoong  
> fake zelo - seunghyuk  
> kentachu - kenta  
> insoochu, mr dingly dang - insoo  
> ✿ eunki bangki ✿ - eunki  
> byunhyun - hyunmin  
> sloothwoong - hwanwoong  
> golaf - gunhee  
> magumagu - daehwi  
> alpaca - youngmin  
> bigwoo - woojin  
> kim dingdong - donghyun  
> jaejae - jaechan  
> sammy - samuel  
> jihoonie♥ - jihoon  
> kyulkyung fans intl♥ - jinyoung  
> noona neomu yeppeo, ano ano hajimemashite - sanggyun  
> grandpa - taehyun  
> tvl's no.1 anti - taedong  
> komurola - hyunbin  
> tired - sihyun  
> catgoesmeow - yongguk  
> ringdingdonghan - donghan
> 
>  
> 
> THIS LIST IS GETTING LONGER WHAT AM I DOING SJDJSJ

**snake cult**

12:36pm

kentachu: im gonna do something

happy fool: does that include adding someone

kentachu: ye  
kentachu: i need backup when insoo fights me

insoochu: who would help u

kentachu: sit down and watch u oversized takoyaki

_kentachu added Kwon Hyunbin, Noh Taehyun, Kim Yongguk, KIm Sanggyun, Kim Taedong, Kim Donghan and Kim Sihyun to snake cult_

kyulkyung fans intl♥: He brought all of JBJ with him.

Kim Sihyun: Hi im not from jbj

byunhyun: you and yongguk-hyung come as a pair  
byunhyun: buy one take one

Noh Taehyun: HELLO

happy fool: hello short old man

Noh Taehyun: im about to block someone in less than 2 minutes of being in here

Kim Donghan: But he isn't wrong lol

insoochu: lol

Noh Taehyun: stfu insoo youre short too

insoochu: at least i reach 170cm lmaoooo 

Kim Taedong: Can we have nicknames too

Noh Taehyun: yeah someone give us nicknames

happy fool: the  
happy fool: yall do it im too lazy

Kim Sihyun: Make way i got this

_Kim Sihyun set Kwon Hyunbin's nickname into komurola_

_Kim Sihyun set Noh Taehyun's nickname into grandpa_

_Kim Sihyun set Kim Taedong's nickname into tvl's no.1 anti_

_Kim Sihyun set his nickname into tired_

tired: Im getting tired save me

Kim Donghan: I got u

_Kim Donghan set Kim Yongguk's nickname into catsgoesmeow_

_Kim Donghan set Kim Sanggyun's nickname into noona neomu yeppeo_

noona neomu yeppeo: DELETE YOURSELF DONGHAN

happy fool: war flashbacks currently happening

noona neomu yeppeo: i know kid i know

Kim Donghan: I think that was everyone

tvl's no.1 anti: You forgot yourself  
tvl's no.1 anti: I'll do it

_tvl's no.1 anti set Kim Donghan's nickname into ringdingdonghan_

ringdingdonghan: That's good enough

grandpa: how come i get a boring nickname  
grandpa: DONT EVEN TRY TO ANSWER ME DONGHAN

komurola: ?

catgoesmeow: ?

tired: I dont know hyung

sammy: am i still the youngest

happy fool: whens ur birthday fellow 02 liner

grandpa: people were born in 2002?

alpaca: woojin was born in 2003  
alpaca: where were u all ur life

bigwoo: im a 99liner?

alpaca: not u son i meant lil woojin

sammy: january 17

happy fool: what  
happy fool: ur older than me by a month  
happy fool: u mean all this time we thought samuel was the youngest but it turned out i was the youngest

_sunshine™ added slothwoong to snake cult_

slothwoong: bless jungjung-hyung's existence

golaf: ew

slothwoong: who

tvl's no.1 anti: What did we miss why are they being like that

kyulkyung fans intl♥: Basically, Hwanwoong-hyung did a thing and Gunhee-hyung removed him from the chat after getting lessons from Insoo-hyung.

jihoonie♥: insoo's the devil in disguise  
jihoonie♥: *insoo-hyung 

slothwoong: all of u are devils in disguise  
slothwoong: all of us**

golaf: glad to know you acknowledge yourself as a devil

kentachu: excuse me my son is pure

✿ eunki bangki ✿: tf he called me a bumbling idiot

catgoesmeow: he isnt wrong  
catgoesmeow: i mean  
catgoesmeow: yeah he isnt wrong at all

tired: He only tells the truth

noona neomu yeppeo: hes right though wdym

✿ eunki bangki ✿: i didnt ask to be slandered like this

slothwoong: yeah and we didnt ask for u to speak

golaf: let him breathe you rotten tomato

kentachu: eunki slanderers™

 

**snake cult**

1:43pm

noona neomu yeppeo: drop the worst thing you think you did to someone

jihoonie♥: one time i borrowed this book and accidentally ripped a ton of pages

gg protection squad: HOW DO U ACCIDENTALLY RIP A BOOK

woongie-hyung: THE BOOK WAS INNOCENT IT DIDNT DESERVE TO GET RIPPED

jihoonie♥: IT WAS A ROUGH TIME

noona neomu yeppeo: the book was probably having a rougher time

insoochu: not the worst thing but its what i remember  
insoochu: during a session my teeth kind of scraped kenta's

tired: UM

magumagu: NO ONE NEEDED TO KNOW LAALLAALALALLALA

tvl's no.1 anti: THERE ARE CHILDREN

woongie-hyung: WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT KEEPING YOUR SEXUAL LIFE OUT OF THIS CHAT

slothwoong: im YELLING WHO CALLS IT A SESSION

insoochu: wait my phone is lagging  
insoochu: **kenta's flute the mouth part it got scratched  
insoochu: WHAT.  
insoochu: LISTEN SESSION MUSIC CLASS SESSION WHAT ARE YALL THINKING AND  
insoochu: WHY WOULD I SHARE IF MY TEETH SCRAPED KENTA'S D

kim dingdong: thank you for not writing the whole word

komurola: i dont know how to react to what i just read

kentachu: yall are so extra he didnt even finish his sentence

kyulkyung fans intl♥: Are you not disturbed that someone just brought up something about your dingly dang?

jihoonie♥: DINGLY DANG

grandpa: OF ALL OF THE WORDS POSSIBLE HE USED DINGLY DANG  
grandpa: you couldve used stick or sword but you chose dingly dang

kyulkyung fans intl♥: It sounds better?

jihoonie♥: HOW EVEN

kyulkyung fans intl♥: ..It just does.

tired: Dingly dang doesnt sound as bad as dingdonghan  
tired: *Dingdong

ringdingdonghan: Are u lowkey trying to attack me

tired: Are you trying to say no one would try to attack you

tvl's no.1 anti: Everyone lowkey attacks Donghan

ringdingdonghan: Yeah they attack me verbally, u attack in bed

alpaca: um what  
alpaca: that was sudden

komurola: DONGHAN

sammy: THAT WASNT NECESSARY

fake zelo: That was the first thing I read when I went online and Im going offline once again

jaejae: ...same

woongie-hyung: NOT ANOTHER INSOO-HYUNG

insoochu: wtf does another insoo-hyung mean

happy fool: shameless person

jihoonie♥: he right  
jihoonie♥: its either shameless or really extra

 

**snake cult**

5:11pm

tvl's no.1 anti: Why is the chat called snake cult?

sunshine™: We're all snakes in here  
sunshine™: And the companies we're all in are all snakes

insoochu: i have no company

jaejae: you dont need one youre more of a snake than all of bnm combined

insoochu: @kenta u call that pure?

kentachu: stfu hes our kid he is an angel

tvl's no.1 anti: I thought Jaechan was my kid with Donghan?

insoochu: we claimed him as our child

ringdingdonghan: So did we

gg protection squad: [eyes emoji + tea emoji]

grandpa: what is the truth

komurola: ??? wasnt jaechan moonbok-hyung's and hyunwoo-hyung's kid??  
komurola: im confused now

jihoonie♥: HE LITERALLY GOT ADOPTED BY EVERY VIBE TRAINEE IM TELLING  
jihoonie♥: @JAECHAN BRO YOU GOTTA EXPLAIN

jaejae: whoops school duties call bye!

byunhyun: HE WAS A SNAKE ALL ALONG

happy fool: HE WAS ONE OF US I CANT BELIEVE IT

kyulkyung fans intl♥: Well, we're snake cult for a reason  
kyulkyung fans intl♥: Jaechan-hyung's inner self is exposing itself

tvl's no.1 anti: I was tricked by my own kid

kentachu: same

insoochu: same (2)

ringdingdonghan: We need a new child

kentachu: can we keep jaechan then

insoochu: you want to keep jaechan?

woongie-hyung: are u talking about a pet or a person why does it sound like ur about to buy a pet

happy fool: bc they are   
happy fool: now pls come to living room

woongie-hyung: on my way kiddo

gg protection squad: DONT GO HERE I DONT WANT TO BE A THIRD WHEEL FOR THE 6TH TIME TODAY

sunshine™: You have Woojin?

gg protection squad: UNLIKE THESE TWO WHO LIVE WITH EACH OTHER. WOOJIN CANT GO OVER ANYTIME HE HAS A LIFE  
gg protection squad: IM ACTUALLY THIRD WHEELING AGAIN YALL THEYRE SO SOFT ITS GROSS  
gg protection squad: HELP

magumagu: @woojin where

alpaca: @woojin son

kim dingdong: @woojin

sammy: @woojin

gg protection squad: did yall even read the first sentence he has a life

bigwoo: yeah my lifes name is ahn hyeongseop

gg protection squad: yo that came out of nowhere i wasnt ready

tired: That.. was really gay

grandpa: IM CRINGING  
grandpa: IS THAT NORMAL

byunhyun: its normal with the two of them

grandpa: THAT WAS SO CUTE?  
grandpa: JBJ GROUPCHAT CANT RELATE

ringdingdonghan: He's used to talk about dingly dangs and me attacking everyone

✿ eunki bangki ✿: insoo-hyung would fit right in that gc  
✿ eunki bangki ✿: hes the dingly dang master

_slothwoong changed insoochu's nickname into mr. dingly dang_

mr. dingly dang: at least i get a dingly dang what do u get eunki

golaf: hes easily accepting his fate as mr. dingly dang

mr. dingly dang: credits to jinyoung for the idea of dingly dang

kyulkyung fans intl♥: I felt like I did something wrong with saying dingly dang

jihoonie♥: thats ok babe  
jihoonie♥: are we going to ignore the fact insoo-hyung said he gets a dingly dang

sammy: we ignore it for a better life

fake zelo: ^^^^^^^

_✿ eunki bangki ✿ sent a photo_

✿ eunki bangki ✿: i get cute couple photos with life-sized bears

kentachu: BITCH FINALLY IT TOOK U 39722993822048183983 YEARS TO GET IT ON WITH JUNGJUNG

magumagu: COUPLE  
magumagu: @HYEONGSEOP HYUNG MY $20

✿ eunki bangki ✿: WHAT DID YOU EVEN BET

magumagu: WHO SENDS A PHOTO AND CONFIRMS THE RELATIONSHIP  
magumagu: SEOPPIE-HYUNG DIDNT VOTE FOR U BC HE SAID U WERE SCARED LMAOO

gg protection squad: DONT EXPOSE ME WTF

magumagu: ANYWAYS  
magumagu: https://youtu.be/NMPg8xVcjVs  
magumagu: STREAM  
magumagu: STREAM DONWLOAD BUY  
magumagu: ITS GOT TO CHART  
magumagu: https://youtu.be/NMPg8xVcjVs

sammy: <3 <3

magumagu: <3 <3 <3

ringdingdonghan: I streamed way ahead of you

kyulkyung fans intl♥: Samuel's song?

alpaca: he promotes it better than he promoted us

kim dingdong: let him have his moment

happy fool: samuel out there being a stalker

sammy: what

happy fool: "dont think about running away i already followed your instagram"  
happy fool: im ctfu u really out there sounding like a stalker

sammy: whats ctfu

happy fool: cackling the fuck up

gg protection squad: whatd i say about cursing

happy fool: go away let me curse in peace

magumagu: https://youtu.be/NMPg8xVcjVs  
magumagu: what  
magumagu: stfu justin and just watch

grandpa: watching that made me feel

tvl's no.1 anti: Old?

noona neomu yeppeo: whats new u are old  
noona neomu yeppeo: ur literally the eldest here

grandpa: let me breath  
grandpa: i was going to say proud ok

 

**snake cult**

7:22pm

tired: I am tired

byunhyun: are you ok

tired: Yeah im just tired 

byunhyun: whats up

tired: Yongguk-hyung and the number of cats multiplying in the dorm  
tired: We have more cats than staff members  
tired: Stop him please

catgoesmeow: but theyre homeless

tired: We're going to be the homeless ones if you get more  
tired: Might as well put cats in the practice room if you're at it

catgoesmeow: can i actually

tired: NO DONT DO IT  
tired: We have too many cats yongguk-hyung i cant eat in peace :((

catgoesmeow: ..ok :(

tired: Are you sulking  
tired: Are you sad  
tired: Yongguk-hyung?  
tired: Fine.. Just one more  
tired: Just one more but no cats in the bedroom aside from tolbi okay

catgoesmeow: :D  
catgoesmeow: <3  
catgoesmeow: no heart back?

tired: <3 <3  
tired: Sorry was tired to check notifs

catgoesmeow: massage?

tired: Yes please

catgoesmeow: <3

tvl's no.1 anti: Softest thing today  
tvl's no.1 anti: Donghan quiet dont ruin the moment

ringdingdonghan: You think I'd ruin the moment?

noona neomu yeppeo: the answer is clear as how gay you are for taedong  
noona neomu yeppeo: can someone pls change my nickname i am scarred for life with noona neomu yeppeo

happy fool: how does "noona neomu yeppeo tanked" sound

slothwoong: are u talking about our group or sanggyun-hyungs

happy fool: both we all tanked and now stuck in our companies' basements  
happy fool: though minki-hyung cant relate hes out there living and winning life

fake zelo: Shock team 1 currently rotting and dead as we speak

gg protection squad: all back currently thriving we love an employed group

✿ eunki bangki ✿: im right here and bored what do u mean employed

byunhyun: ^^

gg protection squad: i thought u were employed

jihoonie♥: bil team 1 the REAL employed group currently celebrating

happy fool: stfu wink boy we get it  
happy fool: u may be employed but at least i wear high quality clothing ymc cant relate

jihoonie♥: ok we get it u win

noona neomu yeppeo: can someone change my nickname now pls

_sunshine™ changed noona neomu yeppeo's nickname into ano ano hajimemashite_

ano ano hajimemashite: better thank you

sunshine™: You're welcome! (*＾▽＾)／  
sunshine™: I found some stuff online!

komurola: that kind of sounds scary

fake zelo: What are they?

sunshine™: @Hwanwoong https://youtu.be/fkM1yaibyX0

slothwoong: APQKDIIQH DELETE

kyulkyung fans intl♥: THAT HOE DROP  
kyulkyung fans intl♥: AN ACTUAL HOE DROP THAT GOT ME SHOCKED  
kyulkyung fans intl♥: WAIT THIS ACTUALLY AMAZING

slothwoong: HOWD U EVEN ACCESS THAT VIDEO IM

sunshine™: @Insoo @Taedong part 1 https://youtu.be/x1OekJB1mIs  
sunshine™: @Insoo @Taedong part 2 https://youtu.be/_CPe8Kjj7Js

mr. dingly dang: UH  
mr. dingly dang: THAT PERFORMANCE CEASES TO EXIST

tvl's no.1 anti: STOP THAT DOESNT EXIST TAKE IT DOWN

ringdingdonghan: WHAT KIND OF DISRESPECT TO CALL ME BABY

tvl's no.1 anti: IT WAS A DIFFICULT TIME WE WERE ALL STRANGERS GIVEN A WEEK TO PRACTICE THAT AS A GROUP

grandpa: MIROTIC STAGE SJDJAJHS  
grandpa: THE OUTFITS

sunshine™: I have more! \\(｡･ω･｡)/

woongie-hyung: hyung how many things did u dig up

sunshine™: I have a whole folder of it now（・θ・）

woongie-hyung: how bored are u

sunshine™: Bored enough to do this? The basement is a lonely place

fake zelo: I'm right beside you

sunshine™: You're doing work I can't disturb you :(  
sunshine™: @Samuel this is cute!! https://youtu.be/xX8uWVlJ-cM

sammy: i look so small!!!!  
sammy: that was around 2013? 2014?

magumagu: IT IS CUTE  
magumagu: HYUNG SEND ME THE FOLDER

happy fool: i am actually scared with what he found

gg protection squad: its not like he could find dirt abt u  
gg protection squad: except ur eye contact video

happy fool: can we stop bringing that up im

jihoonie♥: https://youtu.be/hzt2nWez3tM

ringdingdonghan: I made a mistake by clinking the link

woongie-hyung: i swear only jihoon-hyung appreciates that weird eye contact video

mr. dingly dang: whyd u even cry halfway through  
mr. dingly dang: articles were like "pd101 contestant cries while acting sexy"

happy fool: THE WIND HURT MY EYES OF COURSE ID BE TEARING UP

jihoonie♥: IM YELLING   
jihoonie♥: THERES A VIDEO WHERE THEY EDITED OUT JUSTINS LIPBITE  
jihoonie♥: https://youtu.be/dYZz3SIrLJo  
jihoonie♥: THEY REALLY HATED THE LIPBITE 

happy fool: HOW DO WE VIRTUALLY FIGHT SOMEONE  
happy fool: @ jinyoung-hyung hyung ill buy u a pristin album pls punch him for me

kyulkyung fans intl♥: Consider it done.  
kyulkyung fans intl♥: You want a video too?

happy fool: thanks u the real mvp

jihoonie♥: I WAS  
jihoonie♥: BETRAYED FOR AN ALBUM

ano ano hajimemashete: here lies jihoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> daily i love zhu zhengting note and wanna one debuted next week with energetic yay
> 
> im still on the edge about stanning wanna one but i guess energetic would change things up? idk im really conflicted abt stanning wanna one i dont even know why lmao
> 
> anyways sleep well and eatwell everyone!! stay healthy!! ily all


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the tags are messed up?? where did the euiwoong/justin tag go why is ao3 anti woongtin im
> 
> ALSO AHSJSJSJS RAINZ IS DEBUTING??? OMG ????? EUNKI???? DEBUTING??? I CANT BELIEVE THIS THANK U SO MUCH HES DEBUTING AFTER 6 YEARS OF TRAINING I AM EMO  
> JBJ AND RAINZ I LOVE LIFE (i say as i take exams 3 days from now)
> 
> IM LITERALLY RUNNING OUT OF FUNNY THINGS AND IDEAS I GET DRIER AS THE DAYS PASS BY THIS IS SAD
> 
> rip my updating schedules exams are near and i have to catch up with the lessons (i literally enrolled in the school just 2 weeks ago i have so much lessons to catch up on) so uh the updating schedule in worse than before im so sorry

**snake cult**

1:13am

kyulkyung fans intl♥: I LIKE DUDUDUDUDU  
kyulkyung fans intl♥: YOU LIKE DUDUDUDUDU  
kyulkyung fans intl♥: WE LIKE DUDUDUDUDU  
kyulkyung fans intl♥: DU DU D U DU D U  
kyulkyung fans intl♥: Stan talent, stan Pristin 

jihoonie♥: go to sleep  
jihoonie♥: with me the bed is cold :(

kyulkyung fans intl♥: One.. last stream ok

jihoonie♥: ....

kyulkyung fans intl♥: Okay, okay I'm heading over there

jihoonie♥: ♥♥♥♥

 

**snake culte**

3:17am

gg protection squad: KFJAHFKBADHDKBAKABCKAHXOWJCPRNCOHWIDGQOFBWOBXIQHZOQNXIWBXIQBZOQNXIBQXQVZIQBFIWBXIQHXOQBZOQBXKQBXIWBD

alpaca: is he... ok

bigwoo: snsd just released a song so hes  
bigwoo: like that

gg protection squad: IT SOUNDS SO GOOD  
gg protection squad: THEY LOOK REALLY GOOD TOO  
gg protection squad: THEYRE BACK ITS SO AMAZING  
gg protection squad: NEARLY 2 YEARS OF DROUGHT (i mean as a group i know they released stuff as solo artists) AND THIS GETS POSTED  
gg protection squad: AND JESSICA??? IS RELEASING SOMETHING TOO??   
gg protection squad: IM CRYING

bigwoo: hes actually crying on the call  
bigwoo: its amazing he still can type properly

woongie-hyung: can we knock him out

bigwoo: please

gg protection squad: DONT PULL A JINYOUNG ON ME

bigwoo: hyeongseop ily but you need to sleep  
bigwoo: seop?  
bigwoo: seop?????  
bigwoo: hello ahn hyeongseop  
bigwoo: the seop to my jin in jinseop  
bigwoo: the seop to my cham in chamseop

woongie-hyung: uh i knocked him out

bigwoo: oh  
bigwoo: thanks at least hes asleep now

alpaca: u sleep too woojin

bigwoo: was about to gn youngmin-hyung ily

alpaca: ily too kid  
alpaca: good night euiwoong 

woongie-hyung: night alpaca-hyung

 

**snake cult**

1:38pm

kyulkyung fans intl♥: What exactly is "pull a jinyoung"?

fake zelo: Snaking on your significant other

kyulkyung fans intl♥: Ah, I see

tvl's no.1 anti: Are you not disturbed that you are described as a snake to your significant other?

kyulkyung fans intl♥: Nah  
kyulkyung fans intl♥: Even if I do say "no what", Jihoon-hyung's going to pull out the receipts  
kyulkyung fans intl♥: Might as well accept my fate

jihoonie♥: i can send a folder full of receipts of jinyoung snaking on me for albums and food

golaf: ok lets be honest who wouldnt snake on u for free albums AND free food

jihoonie♥: i didnt ask for ur input

golaf: no one asked for ur input too

kim dingdong: what is snaking on your significant other

byunhyun: oh a pure one

happy fool: probably the only pure one too unless yongguk-hyung and sihyun-hyung are

tired: Sad to say we arent

happy fool: but snaking on ur significant other is hard to explain  
happy fool: @insoo do ur thing ur the master at this  
happy fool: hes offline? for once? when we needed him the most?

grandpa: sit down kids ill explain

ringdingdonghan: U have a significant other?  
ringdingdonghan: That sounded kind of smart because of significant other

grandpa: ill ignore that  
grandpa: basically its what insoo and jinyoung do to kenta and jihoon everyday

kim dingdong: beat up their boyfriends?

grandpa: that and well the part 2 is hard to explain

kyulkyung fans intl♥: I don't beat him up what

jihoonie♥: u do  
jihoonie♥: u make my heart beat-ing go up everytime i see u

bigwoo: gross

magumagu: 2park is about to break the chat with their nonsense

grandpa: you went through this everyday in wanna one dorms huh

magumagu: every single time

grandpa: must be rough

magumagu: trust me its worse in real life

jihoonie♥: ugh stfu my worlds name is ahn hyeongseop

bigwoo: um its the truth

jihoonie♥: so is the heart beating

bigwoo: YOURS WAS GROSS

jihoonie♥: YOURS WAS GROSS AND DISGUSTING

bigwoo: IT WASNT DISGUSTING

woongie-hyung: no it was disgusting as that  
woongie-hyung: theyre so soft and weird

jihoonie♥: as if u arent

bigwoo: yeah as if woongie-hyung isnt soft for the maknae

happy fool: he isnt  
happy fool: mr. lee euiwoong is as strict as a teacher in the dorm  
happy fool: soft does not happen

gg protection squad: I BEG TO DISAGREE  
gg protection squad: THEYRE SO SAPPY IN THE LIVING ROOM

woongie-hyung: we just sat beside each other and played video games where is sappy there

gg protection squad: WHEN UR BESIDE EACH OTHER

woongie-hyung: 0 sense made

happy fool: lmao ur just salty hes our labelmate while woojin-hyung literally lives in another roof

gg protection squad: IM NOT  
gg protection squad: ok maybe i am  
gg protection squad: BUT STILL EUIWOONG FEEDS U

alpaca: ?? i feed the kids and donghyun everytime  
alpaca: it isnt sappy?

fake zelo: And Jungjung-hyung feeds us by ordering food too?

gg protection squad: NO NOT LIKE THAT  
gg protection squad: LIKE UGH I HAVE NO PHOTO WAIT  
gg protection squad: I REALLY DONT HAVE ANY PHOTO WHATS THE TERM  
gg protection squad: HAND FEED YEAH THAT 

happy fool: YALL FEED ME LIKE THAT AT THE DORM WHATS NEW

jihoonie♥: being a maknae sounds rough

happy fool: not really there are benefits but its annoying when u cant talk back

jihoonie♥: do they really feed u like that at the dorm

happy fool: whenever they find the chance  
happy fool: feels nice though

gg protection squad: u almost strangled me when i tried to feed u

happy fool: id strangle u anytime ur near me

ano ano hajimemashete: daily lives of justin and hyeongseops basically composed of trying to kill each other  
ano ano hajimemashete: this is like donghan and hyunbin

ringdingdonghan: I protecc  
ringdingdonghan: I attacc  
ringdingdonghan: But more importantly im hungry taedong-hyung pls buy me a snacc

kentachu: would it be wrong if i thought he was going to say he succ

ringdingdonghan: Keep ur dingly dang to urself im actually hungry can someone buy me food

kyulkyung fans intl♥: I'm starting to regret sending dingly dang in this chat  
kyulkyung fans intl♥: Can we erase its existence

kentachu: it was a great thing jinyoung  
kentachu: mr dingly dang is mine wydm

ringdingdonghan: Whatd he do for u to claim him

kentachu: i always claim him

ringdingdonghan: U want the receipts?

kentachu: u want ur proof snaking on taedong to go out?

ringdingdonghan: DONT

kentachu: thats what i thought

tvl's no.1 anti: What  
tvl's no.1 anti: Who's snaking on me?

ringdingdonghan: ITS NOTHING KENTA-HYUNG JOKES REALLY WELL HAHAHA  
ringdingdonghan: RIGHT SANGGYUN-HYUNG ITS REALLY FUNNY

ano ano hajimemashete: uh sure  
ano ano hajimemashete: im laughing its funny ha ha

tvl's no.1 anti: Oh an inside joke?   
tvl's no.1 anti: I did buy you food though

ringdingdonghan: THANK U I LOVE U

kentachu: whoops my finger slipped  
kentachu: kentachu sent a photo

ringdingdonghan: BIAHHSHS DELETE  
ringdingdonghan: UP UP UP  
ringdingdonghan: CANCEL URSELF

byunhyun: he didnt actually send a photo  
byunhyun: he just sent a message saying 'kentachu sent a photo'

bigwoo: ^^ no photo at all

ringdingdonghan: DCANRL URSLEDL  
ringdingdonghan: Thank u hyunmin and woojin  
ringdingdonghan: I HATE U U DINGLY DANG MAGNET

 

**snake cult**

8:12pm

✿ eunki bangki ✿: wow thats a lot of virtual yelling

kentachu: ur alive  
kentachu: i was about to call the cops u havent been online for 15hrs

✿ eunki bangki ✿: it wasnt even 15hours??  
✿ eunki bangki ✿: i have a life kenta-hyung wtf

jihoonie♥: is ur lifes name zhu zhengting  
jihoonie♥: oh sorry eunki-hyung u arent as gross as woojin 

bigwoo: this is bullying  
bigwoo: my father will hear about this

jihoonie♥: sure  
jihoonie♥: ALSLSK YOUNGMIN-HYUNG LEFT U ON READ  
jihoonie♥: "seen by alpaca"  
jihoonie♥: IM WHEEZING

bigwoo: I FEEL BETRAYED

✿ eunki bangki ✿: hes probably busy and left his phone open he always replies to his kids

bigwoo: right ur right

magumagu: uh no hes wrong  
magumagu: donghyun-hyung and youngmin-hyung are baking in the kitchen  
magumagu: he read the message and closed his phone  
magumagu: theyre singing to midsummer night sweetness while decorating cookies as we type

bigwoo: I WAS BETRAYED BY MY OWN FATHER

ano ano hajimemashete: top 10 biggest betrayals in anime  
ano ano hajimemashete: no.1: park woojin and im youngmin

sammy: jihoon-hyung wins this round i guess

magumagu: also woojin-hyung where are u why arent u at the cave

grandpa: cave?  
grandpa: hes camping?

magumagu: his room  
magumagu: we call it the cave

bigwoo: im at yuehuas dorm

happy fool: our dorm has become a refugee center

jihoonie♥: the baby knows the word refugee hes growing up so quick

happy fool: THE.  
happy fool: log off and jump off a cliff wink boy

jihoonie♥: sure  
jihoonie♥: im about to jump in jinyoungs arms anyway see bye!

bigwoo: i choked on my sandwich

✿ eunki bangki ✿: why is woojin allowed in the dorms but im not???

ringdingdonghan: Why would someone allow u inside their dorms

✿ eunki bangki ✿: is giving unwanted side comments ur job

ringdingdonghan: My job is to ruin the peace in this chat but that works too

byunhyun: peace? in this chat? where

✿ eunki bangki ✿: ^^^^^

fake zelo: Eunki-hyung you never asked if you could go?

✿ eunki bangki ✿: i did???????? thrice???? u said it wasnt allowed?????  
✿ eunki bangki ✿: i asked if we could have movies and ill bring pizza????????

woongie-hyung: wait i thought u said wed go to the movies  
woongie-hyung: so u meant ud bring pizza here and have movies in here?  
woongie-hyung: u can go today if u still bring pizza

✿ eunki bangki ✿: ill be there in 10mins u got it

ano ano hajimemashete: how much do you all bet he only cares about the pizza and not eunki

komurola: its obvious lol

fake zelo: Wow I love being a 7th wheel in this extended family

golaf: life must be difficult on u

fake zelo: Not really I don't mind being a 7th wheel that much  
fake zelo: It's just that  
fake zelo: All of them are so soft its weird to see 

golaf: wanna go to the arcades while its still 8

fake zelo: If I can sneak out sure  
fake zelo: All of RBW's coming?

golaf: yeah and sunghyuk i think  
golaf: seonho was supposed to go too but cube set a curfew for the kid  
golaf: hwanwoongs treating out as an apology for the slander lol

jihoonie♥: if only jinyoung was like that id be eating free food everyday

golaf: arent u supposed to be cuddling jinyoung

jihoonie♥: hes already asleep lmao its cute  
jihoonie♥: i feel sleepy now too gn to everyone except for woojin

slothwoong: i cant handle it when gunhee doesnt talk to me 

golaf: same though one of us were bound to break in like 5 minutes  
golaf: im amazed it lasted for like 6hrs this time

fake zelo: Im out where do we meet

ano ano hajimemashete: that was quick  
ano ano hajimemashete: what kind of sneaking out did u even do

fake zelo: Walk straight out of the door  
fake zelo: They were playing the couple jenga game in the living room and weird things were happening

magumagu: whats the difference with couple jenga and normal jenga

grandpa: in normal jenga when the tower falls its just game over  
grandpa: in couple jenga the blocks have consequences written on them when the towers falls u have to do the consequence written on the block that u picked

komurla: yeah consequences range from hug to kiss to dangers of the world

magumagu: oooo

sammy: do you choose who you do the penalty with?

kim dingdong: be careful with the answers u are all talking to children  
kim dingdong: let me emphasize CHILDREN  
kim dingdong: im watching all of u

kentachu: dont worry

kim dingdong: the fact that the dont worry came from u makes me worry even more

kentachu: wow ok ill pretend u didnt say that  
kentachu: the consequences on the blocks are detailed it says who u have to do it with the person on ur left, right and front of u  
kentachu: we havent picked a block saying u can choose so i guess u cant

tvl's no.1 anti: The worst so far was the sexy lap dance

ringdingdonghan: REMEMBER WHEN IT FELL AND SANGGYUN-HYUNG ALMOST CRIED WHILE DOING THAT LAP DANCE  
ringdingdonghan: AND YONGGUK-HYUNG WAS JUST THERE SUFFERING

ano ano hajimemashete: I THOUGHT WE AGREED NOT TO BRING THAT UP

catgoesmeow: ...we dont speak about that

alpaca: what kind of things do jbj do  
alpaca: why is that threatening  
alpaca: kids dont hang out with them  
alpaca: that is a territory we do not step on

ano ano hajimemashete: you make us sound like were shady people

grandpa: are you trying to say we arent shady

komurola: tbh starting from donghan i think its already obvious that we're shady

ringdingdonghan: The truth has been told

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> congratulations to wannaone for the 8(?) wins!
> 
> also sewoons debut ill be waiting ceo ponyo <3
> 
> im going to be a bit busier these days so update might take even longer :(


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!!! my exams finished a few weeks ago and i planned to post this chapter 3 weeks sgo but i got sick rip
> 
> thank u so much with the positive comments in the past chapter!! i havent replied to them yet but i read most of it and it made me smile :D
> 
> but im not doing so well with this djsjdjsj im so dry :(( also!! i learned how to place photos lol im having way to much fun with the retro wave meme,,, forgive me,,,
> 
> also??? 511 kudos and 8000+ views?? woah??? thank u so much for the support omg i never expected it to reach that many reads?? im so touched?? thank u!!
> 
> guide for this chapter: 
> 
> sunshine™ - zhengting/jungjung  
> made of gucci - justin  
> gg protection squad - hyeongseop  
> woongie-hyung - euiwoong  
> fake zelo - seunghyuk  
> kentachu - kenta  
> mr dingly dang - insoo  
> ✿ eunki bangki ✿ - eunki  
> magumagu - daehwi  
> alpaca - youngmin  
> bigwoo - woojin  
> kim dingdong - donghyun  
> jaejae - jaechan  
> jihoonie♥ - jihoon  
> kyulkyung fans intl♥ - jinyoung  
> grandpa - taehyun  
> komurola - hyunbin  
> tired - sihyun  
> ringdingdonghan - donghan

**snake cult**

2:12pm

_grandpa changed happy fool's nickname into made of gucci_

made of gucci: WHY.

grandpa: am i wrong?

made of gucci: that doesnt answer my question but ok

fake zelo: He's made of gucci but has ugly tastes in gucci clothing

gg protection squad: PDIWJFOWOJRIEK

gg protection squad: WHEEZING

made of gucci: i

made of gucci: i once loved u seunghyuk-hyung

fake zelo: I never did

made of gucci: ur dead to me now old man

ringdingdonghan: Which old man

made of gucci: all of u

**snake cult**

4:45pm

jaejae: S        O        S

kyulkyung fans intl♥: What is it hyung?

mr dingly dang: HE USED THE SOS THIS IS A PROBLEM MOVE ASIDE

jaejae: fuck wait that wasnt supposed to be sent here

jaejae: but aNYWAYS HELP

jihoonie♥: woah he cursed 

mr dingly dang: WHATS WRONG SON

jaejae: A GIRL JUS T ASKE D ME OUT FOR DINNER THRO UG H A CONFESS ION

magumagu: OMG THATS CUTE

jaejae: IT S NOT I DONT LIKE HER IN _THAT_ WAY

ano ano hajimemashite: how did you italicize that

jaejae: italicize what

jaejaje: omg i did whoa

jaejae: do _that_ again

jaejaje: THATS COOL

ano ano hajimemashite: teach me how to do _that_

ano ano hajimemashite: I DID IT HOL Y HELL

alpaca: um back to ur girl problem

jaejae: oh

jaejae: OH RIGHT YEAH SO UM

jaejae: how do you react to that

kentachu: u dont like the girl but u like dinner

jaejae: i do what does that have to do with that

kentachu: i mean

kentachu: its free dinner

ringdingdonghan: HEADASS THATS NOT HOW IT WORKS

kentachu: WHO R U CALLING HEADASS U DISRESPECTFUL ROTTEN TOMATO

ringdingdonghan: tell her head on that ur not interested in that way and u hope it wont affect ur friendship in anyway

ringdingdonghan: also dont mislead her thats going to hurt her like hell

jaejae: ok ok ill do that

jaejae: thank u  donghan-hyung

made of gucci: he made sense

made of gucci: for once

made of gucci: an achievement

ringdingdonghan: WHATS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN

komurola: Have you even read everything you have sent in this groupchat before Jaechan's SOS

ringdingdonghan: I MADE SENSE

komurola: Bitch where

ringdingdonghan: SOMEONE BACK ME UP

golaf:

slothwoong: ^^

fake zelo: ^^

✿ eunki bangki ✿: ^^

ringdingdonghan: 

woongie-hyung: im

woongie-hyung im not even going to ask why you have that in your gallery

ringdingdonghan: what its useful

woongie-hyung: right.

ringdingdonghan: I CAN HEAR U JUDGING ME

ringdingdonghan: AND IM IN JAPAN RN

tired: Lets be honest who wouldnt judge you

ringdingdonghan: this is bullying!!!!!

ringdingdonghan: but thats kind of right

**snake cult**

2:24am

magumagu: WOOJIN-HYUNG AN DJIHOON HYJN G SHHT AUPF

magumagu: OM G STO LLP

kyulkyung fans intl♥: ?

magumagu: JINYOUNH HYUNG  HELP

magumagu: 2P AKR  BA XK A THE IR BULL SHTI

kyulkyung fans intl♥: 2Park broke their back.. Because of bullshit..?

✿ eunki bangki ✿: "2park back at their bullshit"

kyulkyung fans intl♥: Oh

kyulkyung fans intl♥: Be right there

kim dingdong: whats happening now

gg protection squad: long story short they fought over sims

kim dingdong: thats it..?

kim dingdong: its 2am in the morning and they have a full schedule and theyre fighting.. over sims

jihoonie♥: FUCJ I WANTED TO MAX OUT THE COOKING BEFORE NAYTHING ELSE

bigwoo: SHUT UP U BIG BABY U DESTROYED THE GODDAMN HOUSE

jihoonie♥: LISTEN 

jihoonie♥: I WASNT THE ONE WHO DECIDED TO PUT THE STOVE ON AND LEAVE IT ALONE FOR 5 FUCKING HOURS

bigwoo: UM??? WHICH IDIOT DECIDED TO LET HIM MAKE THE FOOD ON THE STOVE??

jihoonie♥:

bigwoo: 

made of gucci:

jihoonie♥: RESPECT UR ELDERS

made of gucci: ill respect u by the time u grow out ur freaking jeojang

jihoonie♥: thats not happening anytime soon

made of gucci: so is me respecting u

jihoonie♥: i hate this fucking family

bigwoo: we never wanted u here anyway

jihoonie♥: ur not part of this family reptile head

bigwoo: really

bigwoo: reptile head.

jihoonie♥:

bigwoo: 

bigwoo: WRONG PHOTO

bigwoo: 

alpaca: are u going to bed or am i going to have to drag u both into bed

alpaca: and force u to sleep

alpaca: through all means :)

bigwoo: GOOD MIGHT HYUNG I LOVW U

bigwoo: NIGHT** LOVE**

jihoonie♥: wow look at the time im going to sleep! bye!

alpaca: :) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not really writing much these days my faves and biases are currently missing/not updating, on hiatus and/or joining survival shows so i just,, wallow in sadness
> 
> at least my ult male group is okay jsjjdkskd theyre all i have at the moment and this is sad my ult female group has been inactive in 4yrs saddest life
> 
> rainz and jbj are debuting tho!!!! i hope taedong is okay he looks really worn out lately :(( pls send him positive comments on ig if u have time!! to show support to him!! i hope hes doing better i miss him a lot :((
> 
> everyone eat well and sleep well!! stay healthy ily all


End file.
